Naciones Elementales, ¡Vuelven Los Diez Mandamientos!
by FairyQueen72
Summary: UA: La pequeña Natsume (Fem Naru), después de tratar de escapar de una turba furiosa, es atrapada, gravemente herida y luego arrojada y abandonada en el bosque de la muerte. Al buscar un lugar donde refugiarse en el bosque, encuentra una extraña cueva y al entrar, lo que se topa allí le cambia la vida para siempre, y hace temblar hasta sus cimientos a las naciones elementales.
1. Prólogo

**Pareja Principal:** Natsume (Fem Naru) x Gloxinia.

**Género:** Acción/Aventura/Romance.

**Resumen.**

UA: La pequeña Natsume (Fem Naru), después de tratar de escapar de una turba furiosa, es atrapada, gravemente herida y luego arrojada y abandonada en el bosque de la muerte. Al buscar un lugar donde refugiarse en el bosque, encuentra una extraña cueva y al entrar, lo que se topa allí le cambia la vida para siempre, y hace temblar hasta sus cimientos a las naciones elementales.

Kushina y Minato vivos y Natsume tiene dos hermanos menores.

**N-A:** si ven algún error en la historia, por favor díganme y trataré de arreglarlo.

En este fic no puse el sellado de Kurama pues ya todos nos sabemos ese cuento,. Y Minato no murió en el sellado porque el Shinigami les restó 15 años de vida a Kushina y a él. De igual manera, también le pidió a Kushina las máscaras de Shinigami que poseía el Clan Uzumaki y esta aceptó con tal de no perder la vida y poder tener la oportunidad de estar con sus hijos.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto y Nanatsu son míos, todos son de sus respectivos dueños.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Prólogo.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

La aldea shinobi (ninja) de Konoha, ubicada en el país del fuego, es una de las cinco grandes aldeas ocultas en las naciones elementales. Cada una de estas aldeas son comandadas por los Kages los cuales son los líderes shinovi y quienes dirigen las fuerzas militares, cada fuerza con su respectivo nivel, desde genins hasta los Kages.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto **NanatsuXNaruto

Konoha, la aldea ya mencionada, es el lugar donde comienza nuestra historia y con una familia en particular. La familia del Hokage (sombra de la hoja) y líder de la aldea, Minato Namikaze el Yondaime Hokage.

En Las calles casi bacías de Konoha, pues ya casi anochecía, se puede ver caminando con mucha prisa a una linda niña rubia de no más de siete años de hermosos ojos de color azul zafiro, de tes Blanca y que tenía tres marcas en cada lado de sus mejillas que semejaban a bigotes de zorro, esta pequeña venía de uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento de la aldea, claro, uno de los menos peligrosos, pues estaba entrenando por su cuenta ya que sus padres solo se centraban en el entrenamiento y bienestar de sus dos hermanos menores Umiko y Namiso. Dado que en ella solo se encontraba el alma del Kyuubi no Yōko, Minato y Kushina decidieron que ella no corría ningún peligro a diferencia de los dos niños menores que cargaban con el chacra irascible del poderoso bijuu (Bestia con cola) y poco a poco los padres de esta se enfocaron tanto en los dos menores y la fueron dejando por su cuenta. Pero lo que ellos no sabían, es que sin el alma del Kyuubi, el chacra era solo eso, chacra y este no se regeneraría, por lo tanto al usarlo ambos hermanos, este se iría desgastando poco a poco. todo lo contrario de Natsume, que ella al si tener al Bijuu, dicho ser iría recuperando todo su poder al pasar el tiempo. Así que desde muy temprana edad la rubia tuvo que aprender a valerse por si misma, pero no solo tenía que soportar el abandono de sus padres, sino que también el odio y desdén de los aldeanos incluyendo a los shinobis de Konoha por igual.Y se preguntarán ¿por qué estos sentimientos tan negativos dirigidos hacia una pequeña niña?, bueno, pues esto se debe a que los estúpidos habitantes de la aldea creían que ella era el demonio encarnado, y estos no dudaban en maltratar, insultar y hasta agredir físicamente a la pequeña Jinchuriki (Poder del Sacrificio Humano). Al principio de los maltratos de los aldeanos ella fue a decirle a sus padres, pero ellos no le creyeron, estos pensaban que las heridas se las había hecho al jugar y no le tomaron importancia a lo dicho por su hija, así que resignada, decepcionada y triste por que sus padres hicieron caso nulo a lo que les había dicho, tuvo que soportar el maltrato de la gente.

El único que se preocupaba por Natsume era el mismísimo ser por el cual era maltratada, el Kyuubi no Yōko, al cual la niña veía como su imagen paterna. Este siempre se encargaba de aconsejar a la pequeña para que no fuera tan fácilmente encontrada por los aldeanos, de igual forma, él la guiaba en su entrenamiento pues el kitsune había vivido por muchos siglos y había recolectado muchos conocimientos e información ya que sea como sea, el conocimiento es poder y eso él se lo había remarcado a Natsu-chan para que le quedara bien claro y aprendido.

Desde la tierna edad de cuatro años en que se encontró por primera vez con el gran kitsune después de una paliza dada por los aldeanos, y en el que al principio muy renuéntemente el Bijuu de nueve colas comenzó a entrenarla para que los dos pudieran sobrevivir, dado que si ella moría, él también lo haría, Natsume empezó a ganarse el cariño del Kyuubi tanto así que este comenzó a verla como su pequeña kit. Tres años habían pasado desde entonces y Natsume fue absorbiendo todo tipo de información que llegaba a sus manos, una gran fuente de jutsus básicos eran los basureros de los clanes y algunos campos de entrenamiento, ya que aveces los miembros jóvenes de los clanes tendían a tirar los pergaminos con jutsus que pensaban inútiles o que no les servían por no poseer la afinidad elemental del jutsu que estaba en el royo o en el caso de los pergaminos con otros usos como royos de almacenamiento, taijutsus o que impartían métodos de supervivencia, al ser conocimientos básicos, al terminar de aprenderlos, estos eran arrojados a la basura.

Esto era bueno para Natsume pues aunque Kurama le trataba de enseñar todo lo que sabía que ella a su pequeña edad pudiera aprender, en el tiempo en el que él estuvo encerrado en Kushina, se habían creado nuevos jutsus y diferentes métodos de entrenamiento shinobi y tanto él como la niña aprendían juntos.

Por desgracia, ambos se habían sumergido tanto en el entrenamiento el día de hoy que no se habían dado cuenta que ya casi anochecía y con un gran temor creciente, Natsume se fue caminando lo más rápido que podía hacia el compuesto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Lamentablemente, por más deprisa que intentó llegar al compuesto, no logró llegar pues fue interceptada por un grupo de aldeanos y uno que otro shinobi nivel chunin los cuales miraban a la rubia con malicia. Natsume comenzó a correr por su vida siguiendo las indicaciones que le daba Kurama, pero era poco lo que podía hacer la niña a su corta edad y a las fronteras del bosque de la muerte fue alcanzada por los aldeanos y shinobis.

"Hasta aquí llegaste demonio, dijo uno de los aldeanos que estaba delante del grupo."

"¡Sí! – dijo otro de los aldeanos, "¡hoy vengaremos a nuestras familias y seres queridos por lo que les hiciste hace siete años!"

Un coro de sí siguió a las palabras del aldeano y lo siguiente que Natsume vio fue al grupo de personas apresurándose con armas y jutsus hacia ella, luego dolor insoportable. Para que al fin la dejaran en paz, fingió inconsciencia y trató con todas sus fuerzas no gritar, y unos escasos minutos después, los aldeanos dejaron de golpear a la niña y uno de los Chunin del grupo tuvo la idea de arrojar el cuerpo del monstruo en el bosque de la muerte a lo que todos estuvieron de acuerdo ya que las criaturas que habitaban el bosque terminarían el trabajo.

Así que con poca delicadeza, el chunin tomó a Natsume y la llevó a unos cuantos metros lejos de la frontera del bosque y al ver que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente profundo en este, dejó caer bruscamente a la niña al frío suelo de tierra y sin una mirada más, se marchó de allí satisfecho con su cometido.

Natsume sabía que no podía quedarse en ese lugar tirada, por la simple razón de que como el chunin había dicho, ella sería presa fácil para los depredadores del bosque, y con un mundo de dolor en su cuerpo, lentamente se puso de pie y empezó a buscar un lugar para poder pasar la noche y para que Kurama pudiera sanar las heridas causadas por los aldeanos. Después de casi 8 minutos de caminata, la pequeña encontró una cueva que se veía bacía, pero de todos modos por consejo de Kurama, la rubia entró con cautela al lugar por si alguna criatura se escondía en ella, al ver que no había nada, ni nadie dentro de esta, se relajó y dejó que la semi inconsciencia se la llevara, pero de lo que ella no se percató es que calló encima de un extraño símbolo y que la sangre que se filtró de su cuerpo calló en éste y brillo levemente por un momento, luego una fuerte honda de energía le siguió la cual arrojó a la pobre rubia a uno de los muros de la cueva, llevándola poco a poco a la inconsciencia, lo último que la niña vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue a diez sombras que se cernían delante de ella.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

**Fin del Prólogo.**

¿Review Please?


	2. Chapter 2: ¡Los Diez Mandamientos!

**Pareja Principal:** Natsume (Fem Naru) x Gloxinia.

**Género:** Acción/Aventura/Romance.

**Resumen.**

UA: La pequeña Natsume (Fem Naru), después de tratar de escapar de una turba furiosa, es atrapada, gravemente herida y luego arrojada y abandonada en el bosque de la muerte. Al buscar un lugar donde refugiarse en el bosque, encuentra una extraña cueva y al entrar, lo que se topa allí le cambia la vida para siempre, y hace temblar hasta sus cimientos a las naciones elementales.

Kushina y Minato vivos y Natsume tiene dos hermanos menores.

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto y Nanatsu son míos, todos son de sus respectivos dueños.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Capítulo 1: ¡Vuelven los Diez Mandamientos!

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Naciones Elementales: 10:30 pm:

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Ya era tarde por la noche, y todos los habitantes del Gran Continente Elemental, tanto civiles como alguno que otros shinobis que ya habían terminado sus respectivas jornadas laborales por ese largo día dejando a cargo del cuidado de sus amadas aldeas a sus reemplazos, se preparaban para un nuevo día.

Poco a poco, en cada lado del continente, el bullicio se iba apagando, hasta que pronto este dio paso a la total y completa calma. Solo se escuchaba la brisa del viento agitando suavemente las ramas de los árboles, el ruido de los animales nocturnos, el sonido de los grillos cantando y la sombra bajo la hermosa y brillante luna, de uno que otro shinobi que iba de aquí para allá en vigilia de que ningún intruso se escabullera en sus aldeas. Si... era una tranquila noche...

Pero toda esa tranquilidad se rompió como un cristal cuando una poderosa onda expansiva de magia, pero los shinobis no tenían conocimiento de esto último, causó un poderoso temblor en todo lo largo y lo ancho del continente, poniendo en alarma a todo el mundo haciendo pensar a los shinobis de las diversas aldeas del continente, que estaban bajo ataque enemigo. Pero así como había pasado el potente estruendo, se fue sin dejar rastro de su fuente para el desconcierto y preocupación de tanto shinobis como civiles.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Cueva en el Bosque de la Muerte.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Podemos ver gracias a unos leves rayos de luz de luna, las siluetas de las diez sombras antes mencionadas comenzando a moverse dentro de la cueva, algunas con más pereza que otras, estirando extremidades por el cansancio de estar tanto tiempo encerrados dentro de ese maldito sello creado por la maga Merlin, el traidor Meliodas y el resto de sus malditos compañeros los Siete Pecados Capitales. Estas diez sombras no eran ni más ni menos que los Diez Mandamientos, un grupo formado por el rey demonio con los mejores guerreros de élite pertenecientes al Clan Demonio, uno de los cuatro clanes más antiguos en existencia.

Zeldris, el Verdugo del Clan Demonio, líder de los Diez Mandamientos, también poseedor del Mandamiento de la Piedad, aparentaba ser un joven de 13 años de edad, pero en realidad tenía 252 años, poseía una marca negra en el lado izquierdo de la cara, tenía el pelo negro de punta y los ojos negros. Su vestimenta constaba de un traje de cuerpo completo de color negro que dejaba el pecho al descubierto aparte de que tenía el cuello alto, también llevaba dos guanteletes y una funda para su espada en la parte izquierda de su pantalón.

Este mismo se encontraba de pie recargado en una de las columnas de la cueva sumido en sus pensamientos, recordando como él y el resto de sus compañeros habían sido engañados y nuevamente sellados ahora a manos de los Siete Pecados Capitales, el solo recordarlo lo llenaba de furia. Su maldito hermano mayor se había salido nuevamente con la suya.

El resto de los Mandamientos se encontraban disfrutando de su nueva libertad sin darle tanto pensamiento al como habían sido liberados, solo Melascula, el Mandamiento de la Fe, la cual tenía la apariencia de una joven mujer de largo cabello color rosado que le llegaba a los muslos y su vestimenta constaba de una especie de leotardo blanco con un lazo rosado en el cuello, dejando al descubierto sus piernas, las cuales cubría con unas medias largas color rosado que le llegaban un poco más arriba de las rodillas, estaba más interesada en encontrar el como se había roto el sello, ¿tal vez su poder se había desgastado o también había la posibilidad de que alguien lo hubiera roto, pero... ¿quién?

Prosiguiendo con su búsqueda la pelirrosa comenzó a mirar por toda la cueva, pero lo único que podía ver era al resto de los Mandamientos los cuales estaban dispersos por casi todo el lugar de lado izquierdo de la cueva y a una pequeña niña que estaba tirada contra el lado contrario... espera... ¿una niña? y completamente llena de intriga Melascula caminó hacia el pequeño rincón en donde se encontraba la clave a todas sus preguntas.

Mirando hacia abajo a la pequeña niña, el Mandamiento de la Fe dijo con voz cantarina.

"Juju,¿pero que tenemos aquí?"

La pregunta en voz alta hecha por la pelirrosa llamó la atención del resto de los Mandamientos, y también curiosos se asercaron a ver que había llamado tanto la atención de Melascula.

La pelirrosa no esperó a que llegaran el resto de los Mandamientos y se giró hacia ellos dándoles a todos una mirada divertida y al igualmente curiosa, reflejando un poco a la de sus compañeros.

"Hay una pequeña ningen (humana) aquí".

¿Qué ? Esa fue la pregunta hecha al unísono por Drole, Gloxinia, Galand y Grairoad. El resto de los Mandamientos solo estaban un poco sorprendidos por la repentina revelación de Melascula.

"Sí, confírmenlo por ustedes mismos", y la pelirrosa se hizo a un lado para que sus compañeros vieran a la pequeña rubia.

Los Mandamientos observaban confusos a la niña inconsciente que tenían delante de ellos y se preguntaban ¿Qué hacía una niña de esa edad en un lugar como este y sola en la noche sin la supervisión de sus padres, pues era muy extraño que los ningen dejaran handar solos a sus hijos. Pero a diferencia de los demás, Zeldris y Estarossa estaban más interesados en la extraña, pero familiar energía maliciosa que emanaba del cuerpo de la rubia.

"¿Estarossa?

"¿Si hermano?"

Contestó un hombre bastante atractivo de cabellos plateados, con una pequeña barba en el mentón, muy alto y musculoso, con ojos de color negro. Él llevaba una armadura completa de plata con guanteletes y botas de tacón y usaba como vestimenta un abrigo largo de color marrón con adornos blancos y bordes amarillos que le cubría casi todo el cuerpo, dejando su pecho ligeramente al descubierto. El chaleco terminaba por la cintura en la parte delantera, y por la parte trasera era más largo, llegando hasta la mitad de sus pantorrillas. Por debajo de su abrigo usaba pantalones de color negro, este es Estarossa, el Mandamiento del Amor y hermano mayor de Zeldris.

"¿Es mi imaginación?, o el poder maligno que irradia de esa ningen es energía demoníaca".

"No lo estás imaginando Zeldris, yo también puedo detectar la energía que emana esa niña, además si te fijas bien, la energía parece estar sanando una gran serie de heridas en el cuerpo de la ningen.

"Mmm, cierto".

Al escuchar lo que decían Zeldris y Estarossa, el resto de los Mandamientos se quedaron muy sorprendidos por la extraña revelación.

"¿Pero como es eso posible?" preguntó un lindo chico de cabello largo hasta la cintura de color rojo, orejas puntiagudas, Ojos de color negro y tes blanca. El cuerpo de este chico estaba envuelto por una serie de tentáculos color verde esmeralda cuya forma real era la de el arma que él portaba, su lanza sagrada nombrada Basquias. La parte superior de supecho estaba expuesta, mostrando una extraña marca en dicho lugar, y en su muñeca izquierda llevaba una banda de flores.

El era Gloxinia, el Mandamiento del Reposo y el primer rey hada quien se unió a los Diez Mandamientos después de un fatídico suceso en su vida ocurrido en el pasado.

"Jummm... eso mismo quisiera saber yo", dijo Melascula dejando conocer en su tono de voz la frustración que sentía ante dicho misterio.

"Además, todo apunta a que esta niña fue la que rompió el sello que nos tenía encerrados".

"No puede ser, una simple ningen ¿la responsable de liberarnos?"

"A mí también me cuesta trabajo creerlo Gloxinia, dijo Melascula astiada de que una ningen fuera la responsable de su liberación. Pero todo indica que así fue, y por lo que estamos presenciando esta niña no es una ningen común".

"¡Por supuesto que no es común!, exclamó Galand el Mandamiento de la Verdad con molestia, ¡tiene energía demoníaca!".

Este Mandamiento tenía el aspecto de un ser humanoide bastante alto y delgado, su cuerpo parecía ser completamente una armadura de un color rojo, tenía dos filosos cuernos a los lados de su cabeza y uno extra que le servía como barbilla, sus ojos eran verdes y rasgados semejantes a los de un gato, además de que poseía unos dientes afilados y en su pecho tenía una especie de esfera de color morado oscuro. Sus rodillas y codos se encontraban cubiertos con unos diseños similares a unas máscaras feroces y siniestras.

"Así es, y una extremadamente poderosa,", dijo Zeldris con su curiosidad en aumento, porque como decían sus compañeros, no era posible que un ser humano poseyera un poder demoniaco tan grande, además este parecía protejer a aquella chiquilla.

Pero toda charla se detuvo ahí, pues el motivo de tanta discución se estaba despertando.

Los diez Mandamientos observaron con calma apenas disimulada pues ya querían interrogar a la pequeña ningen, para que al fin pudieran tener respuestas a sus diversas preguntas.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Lo único que recordaba Natsume antes de caer en la feliz inconsciencia era una fuerte luz, seguido de eso una gran explosión que la mandó a estrellarse contra algo muy duro (suponía que era alguno de los muros de la cueva) y recuerda también ver a diez sombras que irradiaban una fuerte presencia delante de ella, luego se encontraba en su paisaje mental junto a Kurama el cual le decía de forma frenética que tenía que despertar cuanto antes, pues en su estado inconsciente estaba en su momento más vulnerable, y era propensa a ser asesinada por alguno de esos seres. También le dijo que aceleraría la sanación de su cuerpo para que pudiera despertar pronto y en buenas condiciones para defenderse en caso de algún ataque de parte de esos extraños.

Y así era como se encontraba despertando completamente alerta de cualquier movimiento hostil por parte de esos seres, pues Kurama le estaba diciendo mentalmente que ellos no eran ningen y que debía tener mucha cautela.

Gracias a su duro entrenamiento shinobi, en menos de un parpadeo Natsume ya estaba de pie y contra una de las columnas de la cueva, mirando a cada uno de los Mandamientos de forma calculadora, y pensando en como salir de allí con vida, sin embargo, a juzgar por el gran poder que irradiaban estos tipos, tenía la corazonada de que no sería nada fácil el escapar de ellos.

Los Mandamientos vieron el como luego de despertarse, la niña se puso alerta de sus alrededores, lo cual les llamó la atención dado que no era normal que los niños, amenos los niños ningen, (que ellos supieran) estuvieran tan consientes de su entorno.

Acaso, ¿el raro comportamiento de la ningen se debe a la forma golpeada en que la habían visto antes de que la extraña energía demoníaca la sanara de sus graves heridas?. Esto y más pensaba Zeldris, pero si quería respuestas, debía comenzar a interrogar a la niña de una buena vez.

"Tranquila niña, no te haremos daño. No obstante, eso puede cambiar en caso de que no quieras responder nuestras preguntas" dijo Zeldris con voz fría.

Natsume no sabía si creer en las palabras del pelinegro, pero respondería por el momento ya que estos tipos la superaban tanto en poder como en número, así que su mejor alternativa era cooperar por el momento, y confiar en que no le harían daño.

"Bien... lo aré", respondió la rubia.

Asintiendo con satisfacción ante la respuesta de Natsume, Zeldris comenzó con las preguntas.

"Primero que nada, ¿cómo te llamas niña".

"Me llamo Natsume Uzumaki Namikaze", aunque las dos últimas palabras las dijo con desagrado en su voz.

Todos notaron ese hecho, pero decidieron no indagar (por ahora) al respecto.

"¿En dónde nos encontramos?"

"Bueno... de manera general, nos encontramos en el Bosque de la muerte, ubicado en las fronteras de la aldea de Konohagakure, la cual es la aldea shinobi de Hi no Kuni, en el Gran Continente Elemental".

¿El bosque de la Muerte?, ¿Konohagakure?, ¿Hi no Kuni?, ¿Continente Elemental?.

¿Qué diablos había pasado en todo el tiempo que estuvieron sellados?. ¿En dónde había quedado el país de Britannia y los demás clanes?, mejor dicho, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvieron sellados?, estas eran las preguntas que asediaban la mente de todos los Mandamientos.

"¿Podemos seguir con esto en otro lugar, me siento realmente cansada y ya me hastié de estar en esta cueva", dijo Derieri con voz plana.

Ella es una mujer de tes clara, con el cabello largo color naranja de punta, tiene ojos negros y mide 1.62 cm de altura. No vestía ropa, en su lugar solía cubrir su pecho y partes íntimas con la materia oscura. Poseía la marca del Clan Demonio en su mejilla izquierda, que se asemejaba a una boca abierta con un círculo en medio. Portaba el Mandamiento de la Pureza.

"Sí, necesitamos descansar para recuperar nuestras fuerzas, dijo Zeldris pensativo. Por cierto niña, tú vendrás con nosotros, todavía tenemos muchas preguntas que hacerte y además eres una gran fuente de información puesto que tienes gran conocimiento de estas llamadas Naciones Elementales", Terminó Zeldris con voz seria y mirando fijamente a la ojiazul.

A la pobre Natsume no le quedó de otra más que asentir de acuerdo con lo dicho (más bien ordenado) por Zeldris. Pues ella sabía que la matarían si no obedecía y Kurama le advertía que su pensamiento era muy acertado.

"Ningen, ¿sabes de algún lugar donde podamos descansar y en el cual nadie nos moleste?", preguntó Estarossa de forma relajada.

"Sí, podemos ir a Uzushiogakure,. Desde que la nación fue destruida en la tercera gran guerra mundial Shinovi, el lugar quedó totalmente abandonado y nadie que no posea sangre Uzumaki puede ingresar allí, pero para nosotros no hay ningún problema, pues soy una Uzumaki" finalizó la rubia con una mirada pensativa.

"Me parece un excelente lugar, entonces, nos dirigiremos a Uzushiogakure", finalizó Zeldris.

Los diez Mandamientos junto con la pequeña Uzumaki salieron de la cueva y repentinamente, sobresaltando a Natsume, Estarossa la colocó en su espalda, luego los diez demonios materializaron sus alas de oscuridad bajo la mirada atónita de la jinchuriki y por último, emprendieron el viaje, bajo la guía de la ojiazul hacia Uzushio.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

¿Review Please?


	3. Chapter 3: Revelaciones y Planes

**Pareja Principal:** Natsume (Fem Naru) x Gloxinia.

**Género:** Acción/Aventura/Romance.

**Resumen.**

UA: La pequeña Natsume (Fem Naru), después de tratar de escapar de una turba furiosa, es atrapada, gravemente herida y luego arrojada y abandonada en el bosque de la muerte. Al buscar un lugar donde refugiarse en el bosque, encuentra una extraña cueva y al entrar, lo que se topa allí le cambia la vida para siempre, y hace temblar hasta sus cimientos a las naciones elementales.

Kushina y Minato vivos y Natsume tiene dos hermanos menores.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los anime/mangas usados en este fic son míos, todos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Capítulo 2: Revelaciones, planes y una nueva integrante.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Naciones Elementales: 12:20 am.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

El camino hacia Uzushiogakure era tranquilo y silencioso, dicho silencio solo era roto por Natsume dando una que otra indicación hacia el destino trazado.

Natsume se sentía entre la espada y la pared, por un lado, estaba feliz de salir de Konoha, el lugar que había hecho de su vida un total infierno y al cual aborrecía con todo su corazón... pero la razón por la cual había salido de tal lugar o más bien, las diez razones por las que había salido de ahí, la tenían sumamente nerviosa. El joven pelinegro quien parecía ser el líder del grupo le había dicho que ella era una gran fuente de información para ellos, pero cuando eso se acabara ¿qué sería de ella?

"No debes preocuparte tanto kit, si ellos intentan hacerte daño, actuaré en consecuencia y ten por seguro que así fuese lo último que hiciese te sacaría con vida costase lo que costase, si no hice nada con los malditos aldeanos de Konoha, fue porque el desgraciado de Minato y el resto de esos miserables ningen habrían sellado mi chacra, imposibilitando el que yo te ayudase, además te hubiese puesto en la mira de todos ya que ellos como bien sabes, solo creen que tienes mi alma sellada. No tienen ni la más mínima idea de que prácticamente eres mi verdadero contenedor" dijo Kurama protectoramente.

"Sí, gracias otousan y te juro que seguiré entrenando muy duro para que eso nunca llegue a suceder" dijo la rubia mentalmente enviando sentimientos de cariño en el vínculo mental que compartía con el gran Kitsune (zorro).

Hubieran continuado con su conversación si el sonido del océano y el aroma salitre del mar no hubiesen llamado la atención de la rubia y a su vez, la de Kurama, el cual le avisó a Natsume que estaban apunto de llegar a Uzushio.

"Ya estamos muy cerca, informó la rubia a los Mandamientos, tal y como Kurama le había avisado a ella, sin apartar la mirada delante suya. Solo quedan unos 5 minutos de vuelo. Por cierto, antes de llegar a los remolinos, deben detenerse, si no, nos estrellaremos contra las barreras que protegen la isla".

"Bien", respondió Zeldris.

En menos de 5 minutos se encontraban flotando delante de los salvajes y extremadamente peligrosos remolinos que rodeaban Uzushio.

"¿Y ahora qué otousan?", interrogó Natsume a su imagen paterna mentalmente.

"Kit, tienes que derramar un poco de tu sangre en los remolinos y hacer los signos neko (gato) y tora (tigre) diciendo las palabras Baria o mukōnisuru (desactivar barrera) para que puedan tener acceso a la isla y para activar nuevamente las barreras, tienes que hacer los signos de manos Usagi (conejo e inu (perro) mientras dices Baria o kaifuku suru (restaurar barrera)" explicó Kurama con voz seria.

Natsume le dio un asentimiento mental a Kurama y bajo la mirada paciente de los Mandamientos , mordió fuertemente su dedo pulgar hasta extraer sangre de el, después hizo todo lo explicado por Kurama observando satisfecha como la barrera brillaba levemente por unos segundos y seguidamente como ésta desaparecía junto con los remolinos dando paso libre a Natsume y compañía sorprendiendo a estos últimos en el proceso, puesto que ninguno pudo detectar ni un solo atisbo de magia usada en la técnica.

"Podemos pasar ahora, aunque necesito activar de nuevo la barrera para evitar que alguien ingrese ", dijo tranquilamente Natsume.

"Muy bien, pues ya escucharon, andando" finalizó el pelinegro con voz de mando.

Ante la orden de su líder, todos atravesaron los límites de las barreras caídas, solo deteniéndose para que Natsume activara nuevamente las defensas de Uzu.

A la dorada luz del alba y a escasos segundos de avistar la hermosa isla, todos habían aterrizado en la blanca arena de las costas de Uzushio.

Natsume bajó de la espalda de Estarossa y le dio las gracias por llevarla todo el camino, a lo que éste solo asintió levemente en respuesta.

Buscando un sitio en donde poder descansar y continuar con las preguntas hacia Natsume se internaron en un bosque cuya entrada quedaba a unos metros de la costa del mar, después de unos segundos caminando y en caso de Melascula y Gloxinia flotando por un sendero en dicho bosque, encontraron un claro en donde corría un río poco profundo con aguas cristalinas, altos y frondosos árboles que rodeaban toda la zona y suave césped verde.

"Este claro está en condiciones satisfactorias, nos quedaremos aquí por el momento, más tarde exploraremos a fondo el resto de la isla, pues será nuestra base principal por mucho tiempo", informó Zeldris con la típica seriedad que lo caracterizaba.

"Entendido", dijeron al unísono los otros nueve Mandamientos, después de lo cual, cada uno de ellos buscó un lugar de su elección para descansar.

Natsume por su parte, tomó asiento en una de las grandes rocas que habían en el claro y se acomodó de forma que quedaba cara a cara con los diez demonios.

"Está bien, comenzó Zeldris, Natsume ¿qué tipo de energía fue la que usaste cuando desactivaste las defensas de este lugar?"

"Por cierto, antes de que lo olvide, mi nombre es Zeldris y soy el líder de los Diez Mandamientos, un grupo de élite perteneciente al Clan Demonio y elegidos por el rey demonio mismo, a cada uno de nosotros se nos dio un Mandamiento y a mí se me fue otorgado el Mandamiento de la Piedad", finalizó su explicación el Verdugo.

"Es decir que, ¿cada uno de ustedes son demonios al igual que mi otousan?" cuestionó con curiosidad la rubia, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se tapó la boca con espanto. Como podía ser tan estúpida al revelar uno de sus más preciados secretos a estos extraños, no era tanto el hecho de que ella era el jinchuriki del poderoso Kyuubi , eso era bastante sencillo de deducir ya que los aldeanos no eran nada discretos con ese asunto. Pero nadie tenía ni idea que ella estaba en comunicación con Kurama y lo cerca que los dos estaban, pues para ella Kurama era su otousan y si las personas incorrectas tenían tal información en sus manos, no dudarían en actuar al respecto alejándola del único ser que se preocupaba por ella, eso y muchos más escenarios terribles pasaban uno tras otro por la mente de Natsume, llenándola de pánico, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por los Diez Mandamientos los cuales terminaban de asimilar lo antes dicho por Natsume.

Kurama el cual se encontraba pendiente de todo lo que sucedía fuera del sello, rápidamente se puso alerta al sentir las diversas emociones negativas a través del vínculo que compartía con la rubia. Tan solo ver las imágenes de los pensamientos de Natsume le dieron a conocer la causa del repentino miedo de la niña.

"Kit, cálmate, eso no ocurrirá, no dejaré que nadie me aleje de ti. Suceda lo que suceda haré hasta lo imposible para que nada te pase y que nadie nos separe. Así que tranquilízate, todo estará bien", dijo Kurama de forma apacible pero firme, para sacar de su pánico a Natsume. Cosa que logró con éxito pues con unas cuantas respiraciones pausadas recuperó lentamente la compostura.

"¿oye ningen te encuentras bien?", preguntó Estarossa un poco curioso por la repentina crisis nerviosa en la ojiazul.

"Y... yo yo l... lo siento, sí, estoy bien...", Natsume miró de forma insegura al no saber como llamar al peliplata. Al darse cuenta de ello, Estarossa también se presentó, tal y como Zeldris lo había hecho con anterioridad.

"Yo soy Estarossa, el Mandamiento del Amor y hermano mayor de Zeldris".

"Ummm, pues gracias Estarossa-sama" respondió la ojiazul con una sonrisa que el antes nombrado regresó por cortecía.

"Y respondiendo a su pregunta Zeldris-sama, esa energía se llama chacra".

"¿Qué es el chacra? cuestionó un hombre de 1.75 cm de altura, cabello corto, de color rojo oscuro, ojos negros detrás de un par de gafas y rasgos faciales muy femeninos. Él vestía un traje elegante blanco, que consistía en una camisa blanca con una capa del mismo color con bordes decorados y unos pantalones de color negro y botas.

"Hammm... bueno señor…"

"Mi nombre es Gowther, soy el Mandamiento del Desinterés Natsume" aclaró el pelirrojo con voz inexpresiva y haciendo una pose extraña que le sacó a todos una gotita estilo anime y a Natsume una risita divertida.

"Oh, bueno, respondiendo a su pregunta Gowther-sama, el chakra es un tipo de energía vital que todos los individuos producen hasta cierto punto; Se generan dentro de las "bobinas de chakra" que rodean y se conectan principalmente a cada órgano productor de chakra. La energía circula por todo el cuerpo en una red llamada sistemas de vías de chacra, que es similar al sistema cardiovascular.

Ciertos grupos, como los shinovi, han aprendido a generar más chakra y a liberarlos fuera de sus cuerpos a través de los puntos de presión llamados tenketsu para realizar los jutsus.

. El chakra se crea cuando otras dos formas de energía, conocidas colectivamente como Shintai enerugī (energía física) y la seishin enerugī (energía espiritual) se moldean juntas. Shintai enerugī se obtiene de todas y cada una de las células del cuerpo y puede aumentarse a través del entrenamiento, estimulantes y el ejercicio.

La seishin enerugī se deriva de la conciencia de la mente y puede aumentarse a través del estudio, la meditación y la experiencia.

Estas dos energías cada vez más poderosas harán que el chakra creado sea más poderoso.

Por lo tanto, practicar una técnica repetidamente acumulará experiencia, incrementará la energía espiritual de uno y, por lo tanto, permitirá que se cree más chakra.

Como resultado, el shinobi es capaz de hacer la misma técnica con más poder.

Este mismo ciclo se aplica a la energía física, excepto que el shinobi necesita aumentar su resistencia en su lugar" terminó de resitar la ojiazul todo lo básico del chacra que aprendió de un libro en la biblioteca Uzumaki-Namikaze.

"Mmmm... Con que ese es el chacra", se dijo así mismo Gowther.

"Pero que interesante", comentó Gloxinia a lo explicado por Natsume sonriendo burlón pensando en como los ningen habían desarrollado un nuevo método para matarse los unos a los otros.

"Yo tengo otra pregunta".

Natsume miró a este otro Mandamiento y preguntó curiosa.

"¿Y usted es?

"Yo soy Monspeet el Mandamiento de la Reticencia", respondió el hombre de 1.82 cm de altura, con el cabello color púrpura, un pequeño bigote, ojos de color negro como el resto de los demonios, con la marca demoníaca puesta en su mejilla derecha.

Llevaba una capa que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo musculoso y por debajo de esta no lleva ningún tipo de camisa, puesto que su brazo y torso estaban cubiertos por la materia oscura. También usaba un cinturón que sostenía su pantalón color verde y calzaba unas botas doradas con tacón que le cubrían un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

"¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que tu padre era un demonio como nosotros? y por favor pequeña, no te alteres, por tu reacción anterior, pude darme cuenta y estoy seguro de que no fui el único que se percató que aquello es un tema muy delicado", dijo esto echándole un vistazo al resto de sus compañeros los cuales acordaron juntos con un sí lo mencionado por Monspeet.

"Otousan, ¿Qué hago, les cuento sobre ti?"

"Sí kit, creo que es lo mejor", acordó el imponente kitsune.

"Como tu digas otousan" dándole a su padre un asentimiento mental.

Fijando su mirada en cada uno de los Mandamientos y tomando una profunda respiración, habló sin titubear la ojiazul.

"Bueno, lo mejor será que empiece por el principio. Desde que recuerdo, siempre fui maltratada por toda la gente de Konoha, no tenía a nadie que me diera una mano amiga ni un gesto de cariño o amabilidad. Fui llamada monstruo, maldito engendro, bestia repugnante, demonio, sin ofender a los aquí presentes".

"Descuida niña, desechó Estarossa la disculpa de la rubia con un gesto de su mano. Prosigue con tu relato".

El resto de los Mandamientos asintieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por el demonio peliplata.

"Pues, como seguía diciendo, fui llamada por los peores nombres en la aldea, los adultos siempre me miraban con odio y me insultaban al pasar junto a ellos, no dejaban que sus hijos se me acercaran, decían que podría atacarlos, tampoco me permitían comprar nada de comida ni ropa en ninguna sola tienda, tenía que esperar a que a mis llamados padres se les acordara que tenían otra hija para conseguir algo de ropa, con la comida era lo mismo aunque la mayoría del tiempo no tenía más opción que ir al Bosque de la Muerte a cazar algún conejo o ardilla para no morir de hambre. Así fue todo la mayor parte de mi corta vida... hasta que conocí a otousan y mi vida dejó de ser tan miserable".

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

_Inicio de Flashback._

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Se podía ver a una pequeña Natsume de tan solo 4 años de edad corriendo por las calles menos transitadas de Konoha con el terror abyecto en su tierna carita mientras escapaba de un grupo de aldeanos que lo único que deseaban era causarle a la tierna niña el peor daño posible y con suerte acabar con su existencia en el proceso.

Sin embargo, para horror de la niña, los aldeanos lograron atraparla y los golpes y cortes con objetos filosos no se hicieron esperar.

Al no soportar más tantos golpes y el enorme dolor que venía con ellos, la ojiazul finalmente calló en la inconsciencia.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el monstruo como ellos le llamaban a la rubia, había perdido el conocimiento, los aldeanos se aburrieron y se marcharon dejando a la pobre niña tirada en la calle bacía bañada en su propia sangre.

La ojiazul se despertó en un sitio muy extraño, era una especie de alcantarilla, había agua que le llegaba hasta los tobillos en el piso y las tuberías llevaban unos líquidos de color rojo y azul respectivamente, en definitiva, el sitio en el que se encontraba era bastante lúgubre.

La pequeña Natsume sintió que algo la estaba llamando al fondo del pasillo y caminó hacia esa dirección dudosa de lo que había delante de ella., hasta que llegó a una enorme jaula con un pergamino pegado en el centro de esta con una especie de sello bastante intrincado dibujado en él. No obstante, toda la atención de la rubia fue tomada por una fuerte respiración que venía de dentro de la jaula, pero lo único que podía ver la ojiazul detrás de los barrotes era la completa oscuridad.

"¿H... hola, hay alguien ahí?" preguntó la pequeña niña un poco temerosa de lo que se ocultaba detrás de la jaula.

De pronto, una voz estruendosa y escalofriante habló.

"Vaya, que sorpresa, mi pequeño contenedor a venido a visitar. Perdona por no tener una mejor recepción" habló con burla el misterioso ser, pues todavía Natsume no podía verlo.

"¿Quién eres tú? interrogó Natsume con más valor del que en realidad sentía.

"Oh, que horribles modales los míos al no presentarme".

Poco a poco, la enorme criatura comenzó a caminar hacia Natsume saliendo de aquellas sombras que no permitían ver el aterrador y a la vez imponente kitsune, era un ser de inmensurable tamaño, de color naranja quemado, ojos rojos con la pupila hendida, dos filas de colmillos tan afilados como navajas, su torso y patas delanteras y traseras parecían humanas, habían garras filosas en cada pata, tenía orejas largas que semejaban a las de un conejo y cuatro colas enormes se balanceaban tras él.

"Soy el legendario Kyuubi no Yoko el más poderoso de los nueve bijuus", dijo el kitsune de forma engreída.

"¡Wow, eres enoooooorme !" exclamó la ojiazul infantilmente, como no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo.

Normalmente Kurama senntiría irritación por la actitud de la pequeña rubia, pero no sentía tal cosa, todo lo contrario, después de ver prácticamente la gran parte de la vida de la infante y todo lo que ya ha sufrido a tan corta edad, le sorprendía gratamente que todavía quedara un atisbo de inocencia infantil en ella.

El gran kitsune resopló al recordar como la niña era llamada demonio por los aldeanos, cuando los que se comportaban peor que los mismos demonios eran ellos al maltratar cruelmente a esta pequeña. Eso solo le demostraba lo bajo que los ningen habían caído.

"Ningen, necesito que me escuches sin interrupciones, lo que te voy a decir es algo muy serio y no debes decírselo a nadie sin mi autorisación. ¿Te quedó claro?", preguntó el Kyuubi seriamente.

"Está bien, confiaré en ti por ahora", dijo Natsume con mucha cautela, pues ya antes le habían mentido solo para lastimarla y no quería repetir la experiencia.

"Bien", dijo el Kyuubi satisfecho con la respuesta de la rubia.

Tu cuerpo ya debería estar curado de todas las heridas que te infringieron esos patéticos ningen. Debes despertar ya, he ir a algún lugar donde podamos hablar con calma y sin que nadie nos interrumpa".

Al despertar Natsume, hizo lo instruido por el Kyuubi y caminó hasta un campo de entrenamiento abandonado en los límites de la aldea y encontrando un claro escondido de la vista de las personas, la ojiazul se sentó contra el tronco de un árbol y Kurama comenzó con su larga explicación, en donde el Kyuubi le informó a Natsume el cómo estaba sellado en ella y lo que eso significaba, la identidad de sus antiguos anfitriones y lo ocurrido la noche que lo sellaron en ella, también le explicó que solo tenía cuatro colas de su poder, pues recuperaba una cola cada año que pasaba y que a los nueve años de edad de Natsume, todo su poder sería restaurado por completo. y por último le dijo a la ojiazul que la entrenaría, ya que no permitiría que su jinchuriki fuese una chica debilucha.

Así fue transcurriendo el tiempo y poco a poco el gran kitsune le fue tomando cariño a la rubia, a tal grado que sin darse cuenta el Bijuu la empezó a ver como a su pequeña kit, a la que estuvo entrenando arduamente para que pudiera defenderse de cualquiera que quisiera causarle daño en el futuro.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

**Fin del Flashback.**

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

"Desde aquel día, Kurama otousan a cuidado de mí, pues Kushina-san y Minato-san, mis supuestos padres apenas y se acuerdan que existo, toda su atención al igual que la de mis llamados padrinos está centrada en los amados disque héroes de la aldea, mis hermanos menores Umiko y Namiso".

"Y así concluye mi historia", finalizó la ojiazul observando a los Mandamientos los cuales tenían diversas expreciones de enojo y desagrado ante lo contado por Natsume.

"Parece que los malditos ningen se han vuelto peor de lo que recordábamos", afirmó con desdén Gloxinia, recordando lo que le habían hecho a su hermana menor los ya mencionados , No imaginé que tal cosa fuese posible, pero me equivoqué", concluyó lo dicho con una mueca aún más grande de completa molestia.

"El resto de los Mandamientos estuvieron de acuerdo con lo dicho por el anterior Rey Hada.

"Entonces es por eso que pudiste romper el sello, comentó Melascula con voz pensativa. Como tienes un demonio muy poderoso sellado en ti, parte de la esencia de este ser se a mezclado tanto en tu chacra como en tu sangre y al estar en contacto ambas cosas con el sello en el que estábamos, más los años que ya lo habían deteriorado en gran medida, fue suficiente para neutralizarlo por completo" concluyó con voz triunfante su explicación la pelirrosa.

"Eso tiene mucho sentido, añadió Monspeet.

Ante esta nueva revelación, hablando mentalmente con sus compañeros, Zeldris en conjunto con estos últimos tomaron una decisión unánime la cual el Verdugo del Clan Demonio quiso informarle a Natsume.

"Natsume, desde ahora serás parte del Clan Demonio,no volverás con esos miserables ningen , después de todo, básicamente por tener a ese demonio sellado en ti, fácilmente pasarías desapercibida como una de nosotros, por el tipo de energía maliciosa que irradias", explicó el príncipe demonio.

"¿Cuál será tú respuesta? cuestionó Estarossa a la rubia.

"Sí, gracias por aceptarme, les juro que no se arrepentirán", habló Natsume con convicción clara en su voz sacando una sonrisa pequeña de aprobación en el Mandamiento de la Piedad.

Con todo ya dicho, cada quien se fue por su lado.

Natsume caminó hacia el río y deteniéndose a unos dos pasos de la orilla, contempló en éste su reflejo y no le gustó nada lo que vio, su ropa estaba destrozada y manchada de suciedad, no le había puesto mucha atención a su aspecto físico por todo lo ocurrido, pero ahora que tenía tiempo de mirarse con atención, se daba cuenta que era todo un desastre andante afirmando más lo antes pensado al tomar entre sus dedos uno de sus largos mechones rubios que parecían rojos por la sangre seca que lo cubría.

"Jummm... necesito quitarme toda esta sangre y suciedad de encima y cambiarme esta ropa, está totalmente inservible" habló fastidiada la ojiazul.

"Esos malditos aldeanos de Konoha me las van a pagar, cada lágrima que derramé por su culpa... cada golpe... todas las humillaciones... me las voy a cobrar con creces" masculló la ojiazul con furia contenida recordando todo el infierno por el que pasó en aquella aldea.

"Descuida Natsume, todo a su debido tiempo, primero necesitas mejorar tus habilidades de batalla y también quiero averiguar si existe la posibilidad de que puedas aprender a usar la magia y con ella, la materia oscura puesto que puedes manipular la energía demoníaca a un nivel respetable" dijo Gowther de manera pensativa. Sería muy interesante poner a prueba las cosas que se podían lograr con esta energía llamada chacra y lo que podía suceder si se mezclaba con la materia oscura... las posibilidades eran infinitas, por suerte, la pequeña ningen poseía mucha energía de las dos clases... sí, esto será interesante finalizó el Mandamiento del desinterés el hilo de sus pensamientos con una imperceptible sonrisa frívola en sus labios.

"en efecto, necesitas estar mejor preparada, dijo Zeldris estando de acuerdo con lo dicho por su compañero Mandamiento, mirando por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo a la pequeña jinchuriki, desde el árbol en el que se encontraba apoyado el hijo menor del rey demonio.

"Entendido, desde hoy me pondré manos a la obra", dijo la rubia con convicción. Estaba decidida a volverse más fuerte y lo lograría, pensó la ojiazul animándose más al sentir la aprobación de su otousan a través de su vínculo mental.

"El resto de nosotros en cuanto recuperemos nuestras fuerzas en su totalidad liberaremos a los demás miembros del Clan, pues al incrementar nuestro número de aliados, tendremos mayor ventaja sobre estos llamados shinobis, también debemos tener cautela de esta energía nueva, ya que no sabemos el alcance de ésta y lo que los ningen puedan hacer con ella. Aunque sean simples ningen, no debemos suvestimarlos como lo hicimos con los pecados. Esta vez nosotros ganaremos y haremos que las Naciones Elementales caigan ante el Clan Demonio", finalizó zeldris con una sonrisa escalofriante que el resto de los que estaban en el claro imitaron.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N-A:** Gracias a los que le dieron Favs y Follows a mi historia y también a los que han puesto sus reviews. Me animan mucho con la historia y así fuese un solo lector al que le gustara mi historia, seguiría escribiendo.

**Fin de N—A.**

¿Review please?


	4. Chapter 4: La Caída de Kirigakure

**Pareja Principal:** Natsume (Fem Naru) x Gloxinia.

**Género:** Acción/Aventura/Romance.

**Resumen.**

UA: La pequeña Natsume (Fem Naru), después de tratar de escapar de una turba furiosa, es atrapada, gravemente herida y luego arrojada y abandonada en el bosque de la muerte. Al buscar un lugar donde refugiarse en el bosque, encuentra una extraña cueva y al entrar, lo que se topa allí le cambia la vida para siempre, y hace temblar hasta sus cimientos a las naciones elementales.

Kushina y Minato vivos y Natsume tiene dos hermanos menores.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los anime/mangas usados en este fic son míos, todos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Capítulo 3: La caída de Kirigakure.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Uzushiogakure 9:30 am.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Natsume suspiró de satisfacción mientras sumergía todo su cuerpo en el río cercano al claro, sintiendo como el agua limpia iba eliminando toda la suciedad de ella. Se había alejado un poco del claro en una parte del río que la cubría de los demás Mandamientos, ya que, aparte de que la mayoría de ellos eran varones y su Otousan le había dicho que era incorrecto que un chico viera a una niña sin ropa, le gustaba bañarse en privado y sola.

La pequeña rubia sonrió para si misma, se sentía al fin libre, tal vez los Diez Mandamientos no eran los seres más amorosos con todo y risas y abrazos, pero por alguna razón, se sentía a salvo con ellos.

Hoy comenzaría a entrenar su fuinjutsu (técnicas de sellado), una de las artes Shinobi que más le gustaba y en la cual era particularmente buena. Su Otousan le había dicho que el fuinjutsu era especialidad del Clan Uzumaki, y al parecer, (para su mayor orgullo) solo ella entre todos los hijos de Kushina-san, había heredado un dominio casi prodigioso aprendiéndolos y ejecutándolos a la perfección con un poco de práctica. La ojiazul había visto en algunas ocasiones que se encontraba en el compuesto Uzumaki-Namikaze, como Minato y Kushina trataban de enseñarles a Umiko y Namiso el fuinjutsu, sin embargo, la impaciencia y la impulsividad de los dos niños, hacía acto de presencia en cada ocasión y ambos se negaban a aprender algo (en palabra de ellos) muy aburrido y estúpido.

Minato-san y Kushina-san intentaron varias veces hacerlos cambiar de opinión, pero para su gran decepción, no lograron convencerlos y resignados se centraron más en enseñarles mejor el control de chacra, ninjutsu y taijutsu.

Natsume negó con la cabeza al recordar la estupidés de ambos pelirrojos, tantas cosas que se podían hacer con los sellos que iban desde simples sellos de almacenamiento hasta sellos como los que resguardaban Uzushio. De igual forma, al llegar al nivel de maestro de fuinjutsu, podrías comenzar a crear tus propios sellos, cosa que la emocionaba de sobremanera. Se le venían a la mente tantos nuevos sellos para crear que pondrían orgulloso a todo el fallecido Clan Uzumaki.

Oh sí... tenía muchas cosas por hacer, pero por el momento disfrutaría de su maravilloso baño, terminó sus pensamientos la linda rubia con una sonrisa relajada.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

En el claro, Con los Mandamientos.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Monspeet y Derieri charlaban (bueno... Monspeet charlaba y la pelinaranja solo escuchaba asintiendo de vez en cuando) mientras el pelipúrpura le hablaba de las diversas teorías que tenía con respecto al por qué los demás clanes y la magia eran inexistentes en esta época y lo que pudo haber ocurrido con ellos.

Por otro lado, Estarossa dormía tranquilamente bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles del claro relajándose ante la maravillosa brisa fresca de la mañana sin prestarle mucha atención a los demás. Gowther por su parte, estaba inmerso en un libro que hablaba de la historia Shinobi y de las tres anteriores guerras, a su alrededor habían más libros y uno que otro pergamino que Natsume le había prestado cuando él había acudido a ella sobre más dudas que tenía sobre los Shinobi, y ella como respuesta infundió chacra en un punto de su mano y una voluta de humo después, habían algunos libros y pergaminos delante de la rubia y ella le dijo que podía sacar toda la información que necesitaba de ellos. Él le había dado las gracias y prosiguió a tomar los libros y pergaminos que le habían parecido interesantes y desde entonces, se la pasó concentrado en su lectura.

Melascula la cual estaba aburrida, se acercó a Monspeet y Derieri uniéndose así a la charla de estos últimos agregando sus propias teorías a la conversación.

Gloxinia, quien flotaba junto a otro de los Diez Mandamientos, Drole de la Paciencia, el cual era un ser de tamaño colosal, con la piel de un color azul grisáceo, cuerpo musculoso y cuatro brazos, dos acada lado de sus costados, llevando dos bandas naranjas en los dos brazos superiores. Su vestimenta constaba de unos pantalones andrajosos de color naranja, los cuales poseían adornos de calaveras en su parte superior, a parte llevaba una bolsa del mismo color sobre su cabeza. Tenía el pelo castaño y le faltaba el ojo izquierdo. Solo tenía un tejido cicatrizado que cubría el zócalo. Dicha característica era generalmente cubierta por su flequillo.

Escuchaban a Monspeet y compañía en silencio, ya que a pesar de que ya no eran parte del Clan Gigante y Hada respectivamente, no podían evitar sentir un poco de tristeza al no percibir ningún rastro de magia de ambos clanes.

Galand y Grayroad dormían al igual que Estarossa, puesto que por el momento no había nada que hacer.

Zeldris que todavía seguía apoyado en el árbol antes mencionado, fue el primero en percatarse del regreso de Natsume, la cual tenía mejor pinta de la que recordaba.

El largo cabello rubio dorado de la chica se encontraba sujeto en una cola de caballo, con dos mechones de cabello en marcando su rostro. También ahora que ya no tenía sangre seca manchando su cara, se podían ver tres extrañas marcas en cada lado de sus mejillas que parecían bigotes ¿de zorro?, pensó algo divertido el Mandamiento ante la ironía de todo.

Venía vestida con shorts de color azul oscuro ajustados y llevaba una camisa azul claro, de estilo kimono sin mangas, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo a causa de una faja y vendas en las muñecas y en las rodillas del mismo color que su short y sandalias de color negro.

"Bien, es hora de entrenar", Natsume dijo con seriedad.

Y alejándose unos cuantos metros de la zona donde estaban ellos descansando, después de tomar algunos rollos de pergamino que había sacado con anterioridad, hizo unas señales de mano extrañas y dijo algo en voz baja que el pelinegro no alcanzó a escuchar desde donde estaba y confundido, observó junto a los demás Mandamientos como una nube de humo cubrió el lugar donde se encontraba la rubia y como este al despejarse dejó ver a muchas réplicas idénticas a Natsume, sacando miradas de asombro en él y el resto de sus compañeros, ya que el único que él conocía con esa habilidad era a su hermano mayor Meliodas, aunque el máximo de clones que éste creaba eran cuatro, no más ya que dicha técnica reducía su poder en gran medida, sin embargo esta niña podía crear quince clones de ella y sin romper a sudar. Así continuó observando el verdugo del Clan Demonio junto a sus compañeros de lo que era capaz de hacer Natsume.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

La ojiazul caminó a unos metros de distancia del claro y al hallar un buen sitio para entrenar, empezó con este.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu (jutsu clon de sombras)", dijo la rubia en un susurro mientras hacía las señales de mano que requería el jutsu formándose una gran voluta de humo alrededor de Natsume y al despejarse esta, dejó ver a quince réplicas exactas de la linda rubia.

"¡Escuchen!, habló la Natsume original. Formen tres filas de cinco cada una y cuando estén listas, les diré que les tocará hacer

"¡Entendido jefa!", dijeron los clones al unísono.

En tres minutos, las tres filas estaban formadas para aprobación de la original Natsume.

"La fila de la izquierda, estudiará ninjutsus Suiton y futon y luego los pondrá en práctica. La fila de en medio hará ejercicios de control de chacra y por último, la fila de la derecha practicará taijutsu.", ordenó la ojiazul mirando a cada uno de sus clones muy seria. No perdamos más tiempo, andando".

"¡Hai!", volvieron a responder al unísono los clones de Natsume y luego se dispersaron para realizar las tareas que la verdadera rubia les había incomendado.

Suiton: Teppōdama (elemento agua, disparo de cañón) y Futon: Repusshō (Elemento aire: palma de viento violento) entre otros jutsus se podían ver siendo disparados de un lado a otro a enemigos invisibles por las clones de Natsume, otras luchaban una contra otra con un curioso estilo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y el resto caminaban sobre los árboles sin usar las manos, también sobre el agua como si fuera una superficie firme y algunas se ponían hojas en el cuerpo y las mantenían aderidas con el chacra en ellas.

A lo lejos, los Mandamientos miraban todo con curiosidad, realmente este poder llamado chacra le daba a su usuario muchas habilidades interesantes.

Ciertamente fue una muy buena decisión introducir a la pequeña rubia entre sus filas, pensó Zeldris haciendo el amago de una sonrisa de aprobación.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni.: 1 año después de la ida de Natsume.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Kushina hacía los deberes del hogar en todo el compuesto Uzumaki-Namikaze, iba revisando habitación por habitación que todo estuviese en orden, y mirando con desaprobación el desastre que su hijo Namiso tenía en la suya, haciendo una nota mental para hacer que limpiara el desorden cuando regresara al compuesto para el almuerzo. Así continuó un rato hasta que llegó a una habitación que no recordaba que tuviese el compuesto. Pero al leer en una pequeña plaqueta de metal el nombre del dueño o más bien, la dueña de la habitación, la ojivioleta se congeló.

¿Cómo era posible que no recordase la habitación de su hija mayor?, se preguntaba la pelirroja, y ¿cuándo fue la última vez que entró en ella?

Por más que trataba de recordar, nada le venía a la memoria para su creciente pánico. Pensando detenidamente, ya tenía un buen rato de no ver a Natsume por el compuesto, no le tomó interés antes ya que creía que se la pasaba en casa de algún amigo y por estar tan entretenida jugando no llegaba a casa, pero ahora... ya no estaba tan segura. Dejando sus tétricas reflexiones para después, sin más preámbulos Kushina colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta para entrar a la habitación de su primogénita, quedando atónita debido a lo que veía frente a ella. La habitación se hallaba casi bacía, pues solo contaba con un armario viejo pero bien cuidado y una cama como para una niña de 4 años de edad, las paredes no tenían dibujos ni nada que demostrara que esa era la recámara de una niña de 7 años. Además una ligera capa de polvo cubría todo y la cama estaba muy ordenada, como si nadie hubiese dormido en ella por un buen tiempo.

Esto la alarmó y la pelirroja salió a buscar a su hija para verificar si estaba en algún lugar de la aldea haciendo el bago, sin embargo, por más que buscó por todos lados, no halló ni rastro de su musume (hija), Kushina desesperada corrió a toda velocidad a la torre Hokage para avisarle a su marido lo que sucedía y que no podía encontrar a Natsume en ninguna parte.

Llegando a su destino y haciendo caso omiso de la secretaria, entró a la oficina de manera estrepitosa sobresaltando a su marido y a los ANBU que estaban apostados en las esquinas de la oficina en el proceso.

"¡Minato, no puedo encontrar a Natsume por ninguna parte, ya busqué por toda la aldea pero simplemente no la encuentro!", exclamó Kushina con la cara bañada en lágrimas por el llanto.

Al ver el estado tan alterado en el que se hallaba su esposa, Minato se apresuró a reconfortarla mientras le decía.

"No te preocupes mi amor, encontraremos a Natsume y la traeremos de vuelta a casa, donde pertenese", afirmaba Minato muy convencido de sus palabras, mientras abrazaba a su esposa con comodidad mientras que esta sollozaba en su pecho.

Eso espero Minato, eso espero, pensaba Kushina con la cara empapada en lágrimas estando todavía entre los brazos de su marido teniendo un mal presentimiento, algo le decía que su musume no volvería a casa jamás y ese pensamiento la aterraba mucho.

Minato dio la a orden de buscar a su hija mayor a todos los Shinobis de la aldea, quienes al saber la identidad de la persona a la que el Yondaime había mandado a encontrar con tanto ímpetu palidecieron grandemente, ¿la razón?, pues esa persona era la misma niña que la mayoría de ellos había torturado e insultado y ahora resulta que la mocosa Kyuubi era la hija primogénita del Yondaime y Kushina-sama. Si su líder y por afiliación su esposa se enteraban del infierno que le habían hecho pasar a la mocosa... simplemente estaban más que jodidos. Kushina no dejaría ni el polvo de ellos cuando se enterara.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Salto de Tiempo: 8 años después.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Largo tiempo había pasado y los Diez Mandamientos se preparaban para comenzar su primer ataque de muchos por venir, muchos de ellos estaban inquietos porque de nuevo podrían sentir la emoción embriagante de la batalla después de muchos largos años.

El estar tanto tiempo inactivos los había aburrido mucho, aunque habían salido de la isla de vez en cuando para recolectar algunas almas, así mismo, explorar todo el territorio que abarcaba el Continente Elemental para así saber que lugares eran más vulnerables que otros.

Estos viajes los habían realizado durante la noche y hasta el momento, nadie los había visto, y los que sí lo hicieron, fueron silenciados permanentemente por los demonios.

El resto del Clan Demonio, al fin había sido liberado luego de que los Mandamientos recuperaran todo su poder entrenando y consumiendo las almas de tanto civiles como de shinobis renegados, para su grata sorpresa, las almas de estos últimos los revitalizaban en gran manera, pues devorar el alma de un shinobi era equivalente casi a consumir cuatro o cinco almas de personas civiles.

Cada cierto tiempo, alguno de ellos, acompañado por Natsume bajo un Henge (jutsu de transformación) y ellos bajo un hechizo para de igual modo cambiar su apariencia, se hacían pasar por un ningen y colocándose unos sellos de supresión de magia creados por Natsume con ayuda de Monspeet y Gowther para no alarmar a los ningen civiles y Shinovis con su abrumadora presencia, se ponían a recopilar información para mantenerse al tanto de lo que ocurría en las diversas regiones de las Naciones Elementales.

Después de sopesar que País sería un blanco perfecto para un ataque sorpresa, en acuerdo tácito decidieron que Mizu no kuni (país del agua) era el lugar más vulnerable y debilitado a causa de la larga guerra civil que los usuarios de línea de sangre tenían contra el Yondaime Mizukage (cuarta sombra del agua) Yagura en su aldea Shinovi kirigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta en la Niebla). Los ningen no sabrían ni que los golpeó, pensaron los demonios con sonrisas sanguinarias.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Kirigakure no Sato, Mizu no kuni.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Al llegar a Kirigakure, Zeldris les ordenó a todos separarse en grupos de 12 o más integrantes con dos Mandamientos a la cabeza de cada grupo para abarcar más terreno.

A Natsume le había tocado hacer equipo con Drole y Gloxinia y los tres atacaban a todos los Shinobis desprevenidos con gran eficacia.

Drole creaba poderosos golems de piedra que aplastaban a todo lo que se cruzase en su camino, Natsume lanzaba jutsu tras jutsu de gran potencia casi al mismo tiempo que abría gargantas, destrosaba huesos y cortaba con una katana a sus oponentes por la mitad y algo más alejado de los otros dos, Gloxinia usaba su poder Disaster, para usar la vida natural a su antojo, matando de formas grotescas a los Shinobis que intentaban atacarlo, usando plantas venenosas contra ellos causando que los venenos de esas plantas fueran más peligrosos de lo que eran en realidad, manifestando enfermedades en los cuerpos de los Shinobis de Kiri hasta su fase terminal para su total horror y perforando las cajas torácicas del resto con la hiedra maldita.

Distraída al tratar de evadir un Suiton: Mizurappa (Elemento agua: onda turbulenta de agua) Natsume no detectó al Shinobi que la atacó por la espalda. Se percató ya cuando el jutsu estaba apunto de golpearla y cerrando los ojos esperó el impacto del jutsu, pero este nunca llegó. Al abrir sus ojos, la linda chica ojiazul, observó con asombro el como Basquias terminaba de partir por la mitad al poderoso dragón de agua que iba directo hacia ella.

"Natsume, debes estar más consiente de tus alrededores", dijo Gloxinia con un poco de severidad en su voz.

"Hai, Domoarigato Gloxinia-kun", dijo la rubia dulcemente.

"De nada Natsume", respondió Este suavizando su mirada y dándole a la rubia una sonrisa ladina que para su gran satisfacción, la hizo sonrrojar profundamente.

Ambos se quedaron en su mundo por un rato hasta que.

"¡Oigan, ¿podrían dejar de coquetear por un momento?, por si no se han dado cuenta aún quedan muchos de estos tipos", dijo Drole con exasperación.  
"¡No estamos coqueteando!", exclamaron al mismo tiempo Natsume y Gloxinia con sus caras bastante rojas por lo dicho antes por Drole.

"Sí, como digan", respondió el gigante rodando su único ojo .

Los otros dos solo procedieron a continuar peleando con el enemigo, sin mirarse, ya que cuando sus miradas chocaban, el sonrojo regresaba para diversión de Drole y furia paternal de Kurama, quien ya estaba planeando la futura y trájica muerte del pelirrojo que quería seducir a su pequeña niña inocente.

Acabando con el último Shinovi de la zona, los tres compañeros decidieron volver con los demás Mandamientos pero repentinamente Gloxinia detectó una presencia no muy lejos de ahí.

"Denme un segundo, acabo de detectar a alguien más, ya vuelvo", dijo Gloxinia volando rápidamente de lado contrario. Drole y Natsume solo se encogieron de hombros y se sentaron a esperar al pelirrojo.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Con el Pobre diablo.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Un ser humanoide con la mitad de su cuerpo color blanco y la otra mitad de color negro, con cabello verde desordenado, ojos amarillos, con dos extensiones vegetales de apariencia similar a una benus atrapamoscas que cubría su cabeza y hombros y llevaba como vestimenta una capa negra con nubes rojas,

se encontraba con la mitad de su cuerpo enterrada en la tierra recopilando información para Madara alias Tobi. El peculiar ser estaba algo asustado por estas criaturas extrañas que estaban invadiendo y matando de forma brutal a la gente de Mizu no kuni, ¡uno de ellos sin ninguna ayuda había derrotado con facilidad al Yondaime Mizukage!, cosa que no debería ser posible, pues ese tipo era un jodido Jinchuriki. Solo había visto el final de la batalla entre el tipo de cabello negro y el jinchuriki del Sanbi, y con eso le bastaba para declarar a estos seres como una gran amenaza no solo para Akatsuki, si no que también para todo el mundo Shinobi en general.

Debía irse de ahí y rápido, esto lo tenía que saber Madara inmediatamente.

"Jujuju, ¿y dónde crees que vas? escuchó Zetsu una voz juguetona mezclada con un tóno sádico que le dio escalofríos detrás de él.

Antes de que Zetsu pudiera girarse bien para defenderse, sintió como su cuerpo era horriblemente atravesado por la parte del pecho, cuando el hombre mitad planta bajó la mirada para ver lo que lo había atravesado, se horrorizó por la lanza dorada que estaba clavada en la mitad superior de su cuerpo. A causa del dolor, soltó un fuerte grito que fue sofocado en gran parte por el gran gorgoteo de sangre que salió de su boca, y para colmo de todo, también sentía como su cuerpo se iba descomponiendo poco a poco.

Lo último que Zetsu vio antes de caer en el abrazo frío de la muerte al tratar de saber la identidad de quien lo había atacado, fue a un chico de largo cabello rojo que lo observaba con diversión sádica marcada en su frío rostro y luego la oscuridad.

"Gloxinia-kun, ¿ya terminaste aquí?, preguntó Natsume observando con morgo la carnicería que el Mandamiento del Reposo, Drole y ella dejaron a su paso.

"Sí, Natsume. Solo me encargaba de una basura insignificante que trataba de escapar", respondió Gloxinia volando hacia donde estaba la rubia esperando junto a Drole a que él los alcanzara.

"Pues, como ya terminamos aquí, será mejor que vayamos con los demás ¿no?", dijo Drole comenzando a caminar en dirección de la aldea mientras que con cuidado ponía a Gloxinia y a Natsume en uno de sus hombros.

"Sí", contestó el par al unísono disfrutando del paseo.

El resto de los demonios que iban con ellos los iban siguiendo a una corta distancia.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Con el resto de los Mandamientos.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Melascula, Monspeet y Gowther intrigados por estos usuarios de KekkeiGenkai, habían tomado algunos de estos Shinobis para estudiarlos más adelante.

El resto de los Mandamientos terminaban sus batallas con los Shinobis que aún se resistían. Otros shinobis, aunque querían seguir luchando, no podían pues muchos de ellos habían caído bajo el Mandamiento de Estarossa u otro Mandamiento como por el de Galand y el de Melascula.

Finalmente, logrando que todos los habitantes que quedaban con vida tanto Shinobis y civiles cayeran bajo el poder de su Mandamiento, Zeldris sonrió con triunfo y malicia. Mizu no kuni había sido tomado en su totalidad por el Clan Demonio.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Ubicación Desconocida en Amegakure no Sato.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Un hombre caminaba impaciente de un lado a otro esperando a su espía más confiable para que le diera noticias de lo que había sucedido en Kirigakure. Este hombre era Obito Uchiha, conocido como Tobi por el resto de la organización que en secreto y sin saberlo el resto de los integrantes, él dirigía, dicha organización se llamaba Akatsuki. Desde hace unos días su control sobre el Yondaime Mizukage había sido abolido de forma abrupta y cuando intentó teletransportarse usando su Kamui para averiguar lo que sucedía en Kiri, fue repelido por una extraña barrera.

Así que sin poder hacer nada, había mandado a Zetsu a investigar lo que ocurría en Mizu no kuni. Pero ya casi se cumplía el cuarto día desde que lo envió y todavía no tenía noticias de él.

¿Qué diablos había pasado?, se preguntaba mentalmente Tobi con furia, al mismo tiempo que apretaba sus manos en puños, puesto que esto podría afectar sus planes futuros. Debía averiguar quién era o quienes eran los poseedores de un poder capaz de repeler el Kamui y después de encontrarlos, les ofrecería unirse a Akatsuki, y si se negaban, pues tendría que destruirlos lo cual sería una lástima, dado que con sus poderes serían unos excelentes activos para la organización.

Con ese pensamiento final, Tobi activó su Kamui marchándose así del lugar donde se encontraba.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N-A:** Natsume se ve igual a la versión femenina de Naruto en jutsu sexi, así que por eso no vi razón para describirla.

**Fin de N-A.**

Muchas gracias por los nuevos follows y favs, son mi vitamina :D.

PD: Acepto peticiones y consejos , ¿un review please?


	5. Chapter 5: El Gato y El Mandamiento

**Pareja Principal:** Natsume (Fem Naru) x Gloxinia.

**Género:** Acción/Aventura/Romance.

**Resumen.**

UA: La pequeña Natsume (Fem Naru), después de tratar de escapar de una turba furiosa, es atrapada, gravemente herida y luego arrojada y abandonada en el bosque de la muerte. Al buscar un lugar donde refugiarse en el bosque, encuentra una extraña cueva y al entrar, lo que se topa allí le cambia la vida para siempre, y hace temblar hasta sus cimientos a las naciones elementales.

Kushina y Minato vivos y Natsume tiene dos hermanos menores.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los anime/mangas usados en este fic son míos, todos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Capítulo 4: El Gato y el Mandamiento.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Uzushiogakure 6:10 pm.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

"¡Oh, Gloxinia eso se siente muy bien!", exclamó Natsume entre gemidos de placer.

"Juju, ¿de verdad?,"

"Sí!", respondió la rubia entre agitada y sonrrojada.

"Shhh, no hables tan fuerte o los demás nos pueden escuchar", amonestó entre susurros el pelirrojo a la ojiazul.

"Oh, lo siento, es que eres tan bueno en esto. En verdad sabes que lugares tocar", contestó la rubia en voz baja.

"Jum, pues ¿gracias?... aunque ya me agoté"

"¡Oh, gloxinia, no te detengas por favor!", pidió lastimeramente la ojiazul.

"Natsume, ya estoy cansado, ¡hemos estado haciendo esto por 3 horas!", respondió el pelirrojo con pocos ánimos.

"¡Ah!, pero cuando yo te lo estaba haciendo a ti, no te quejabas para nada ¿verdad?

"B... bueno..., ¡oh, está bien, continuemos!, pero luego intercambiamos lugares ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡Claro!, ahora continúa con ese masaje que todavía sigo un poco tensa", dijo la rubia divertida.

"Umm ... bien...", fue lo último que dijo Gloxinia con voz resignada continuando así con el masaje a la hermosa rubia, aunque para su mala suerte, la voluptuosa chica era demasiado bocal al momento de expresar el como se sentía cada vez que él masajeaba algún punto en específico, acto que lo hacía pensar en ella soltando dichos sonidos en situaciones nada inocentes, para su fortuna, la ojiazul estaba de espaldas y no podía ver el fuerte sonrrojo que él tenía en el rostro. Todavía el pelirrojo se preguntaba, ¿cómo es que habían terminado en esta penosa situación?... Ah sí, todo fue por culpa de Drole.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

_Inicio de Flashback._

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Ya eran aproximadamente las 10:00 am en Uzushio, y Natsume la cual había regresado con ocho de los Mandamientos a dicho país hace dos días después de dejar a Monspeet y a Derieri a cargo de Kirigakure, se encontraba muy concentrada haciendo diferentes movimientos de taijutsu, para ver cuales modificar para que fueran más efectivos en la batalla y de igual forma, la chica quería implementarlos en un nuevo estilo de taijutsu de su propia creación.

No obstante, su atención fue tomada de su entrenamiento ante el sonido de fuertes y estruendosas pisadas que venían en su dirección.

Sonriendo al ver la gran figura de Drole caminando entre los altos árboles de la isla, Natsume se preguntaba el por qué de su presencia, ella tenía entendido que estaría practicando para mejorar sus ataques tanto viejos como los nuevos que el gigante había implementado a su repertorio.

"Hola Drole-nii", saludó la rubia al gigante cuando éste ya se hallaba cerca de donde estaba ella.

"Que tal Natsume", respondió el Mandamiento de la Paciencia con una sonrisa serena.

"¿Y para mí no hay un hola", dijo Gloxinia fingiendo una mirada dolida e indignada dirigida a la ojiazul la cual soltaba una pequeña risita al ver la cara del pelirrojo, quien se encontraba sentado en el hombro izquierdo de Drole.

"Eh, no te había visto Gloxinia-kun", contestó la bella chica entre risitas.

"Vaya, eso me hiere aún más",, replicó el Hada haciendo una mirada lastimera.

Divertida por la expresión fingida de Gloxinia, la Uzumaki soltó una carcajada a la cual el Hada se unió unos segundos después. Luego la Jinchūriki posó su mirada en Drole y curiosa le preguntó.

"¿Qué los trae por aquí chicos y en especial a ti Drole-nii?, pensé que estarías muy ocupado hoy afinando tus nuevos ataques".

"Efectivamente, pero el entrenar solo me era muy poco práctico y como sabía que tú estabas entrenando igual que yo, quise venir a proponerte si podíamos entrenar los tres, pues antes de llegar aquí fuí a buscar a Gloxinia para que nos ayudara, ¿y qué dices?", cuestionó el Mandamiento con una mirada espectante sobre la ojiazul.

"¡Claro, estoy totalmente de acuerdo!, de este modo también podemos mejorar nuestro trabajo en equipo", dijo la chica jobialmente.

Asintiendo los tres en mutuo acuerdo, comenzaron el duro entrenamiento.

El trío de amigos estuvieron haciendo una serie de peleas improvisadas para afinar sus habilidades y como dijo antes Natsume, mejorar su trabajo en equipo en el campo de batalla, ya que Zeldris solía colocarlos juntos al momento de hacer misiones. Aveces Natsume convocaba a un grupo de clones, quienes lucharían contra ellos tres, otras Drole hacía equipo con uno de los clones, mientras que Gloxinia tenía como compañera de equipo a la verdadera Natsume.

Se detuvieron con el entrenamiento 5 horas después, por agotamiento de chacra y magia. Entre los tres, Gloxinia era el que estaba más cansado, no tenía la mejor condición física y tuvo que defenderse con todo ante los duros ataques de Natsume y Drole, eso incluía el tener que utilizar su casi inexistente fuerza física.

Mandamientos y Jinchuriki yacían recostados recuperándose del agotamiento.

"Me duele todo el cuerpo", dijo Natsume sonando fatigada.

"Me siento igual", contestó Gloxinia con voz tenue, pues no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar mucho.

"Exagerados", dijo Drole el cual poco a poco se ponía de pie sin problema alguno. Ni siquiera se veía tan cansado como los otros dos junto a él.

"No somos exagerados, lo que pasa es que tú posees un cuerpo más resistente", replicó Natsume mirando con algo de envidia al gigante el cual ya se movía como si nada.

"Cierto", concordó Gloxinia con lo dicho por la rubia jinchuriki.

Sonriéndo para si mismo sin que el par lo viera, al gigante se le ocurrió una idea y escondiendo con una voz calmada su diversión, Drole le preguntó a Natsume.

"Oye Natsume, ¿por qué no convocas unos cuantos clones y les pides que te den masaje a ti y a Gloxinia para que se les quite todo el dolor de cuerpo que les dejó el entrenamiento?",

Gloxinia casi se desmalla ante lo que le sugirió su mejor amigo a la rubia, el solo pensar en tener a varias réplicas de Natsume a su alrededor y teniendo tanto contacto físico con ellas lo hacía sonrrojar fuertemente y más al pensar que las lindas rubias estarían dándole masajes...

"Esa es una buena idea... y lo haría si no estuviera tan baja de chacra..."

No volvería a lanzar tantos jutsus de alto rango y que quitaban grandes cantidades de chacra, pensó la rubia reprendiéndose así misma, por suerte no eran batallas reales, si no, ella se hubiera encontrado en graves problemas.

Sin darse por vencido ante la oportunidad de molestar a su amigo, Drole hizo otra sugerencia aparentemente inocente.

"¿Y por qué no se turnan para darse masaje el uno al otro?"

"¿Q... qué?", tartamudeó Gloxinia nervioso.

"¡Esa es una buena idea !, ¡lo haremos!, ¿verdad Gloxinia?"

Y sin darle chance al pelirrojo de refutar la idea, con renovada energía, la rubia tomó una de las manos del Hada y se lo llevó casi a rastras con dirección al compuesto en el cual vivían todos los Mandamientos dándole la rubia antes de irse con el pelirrojo, un adiós rápido al ex-rey gigante.

Drole devolvió el despido de la linda chica y vio triunfante la cara mortificada de Gloxinia en la distancia.

Momentos después de haberse despedido de Drole, el par llegó al compuesto y sin ser vistos Natsume los llevó a su habitación aumentando sin saberlo ella, la mortificación del pelirrojo.

Al estar en mejor estado físico, ella comenzó con la larga sesión de masajes para la vergüenza y nerviosismo del Mandamiento.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

_Fin del Flashback._

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Mataré a Drole por hacerme pasar por esto, pensó frustrado el pelirrojo ante su incómoda situación. No comprendo, ¿por qué me siento así con ella?, nunca me había ocurrido algo semejante ni tampoco me había llamado la atención alguna otra chica en el pasado, pero... ¿por qué con ella es diferente?, se cuestionaba Gloxinia tratando de encontrarle respuesta a lo que comenzaba a sentir por la rubia Uzumaki. Sin saberlo el pelirrojo, Natsume pasaba por lo mismo que él, pues su mente era todo un lío, cada vez que Gloxinia la tocaba, sentía que un fuerte escalofrío (nada desagradable) recorría todo su cuerpo y siempre que el lindo chico le sonreía o simplemente la miraba, ella tenía que luchar contra el fuerte sonrrojo que se quería marcar en sus mejillas. Por esa razón le había pedido que no se detuviera con los masajes, le agradaba mucho su tacto sobre su cuerpo.

¿Qué era este sentimiento?, ella nunca en su vida había sentido algo así por alguien. No era como lo que sentía por su Otousan o el resto de los Mandamientos. Al principio a Gloxinia lo llamaba Aniki (hermano mayor), de igual modo que a los demás, exceptuando a Melascula, Grayroad y Derieri, pero a medida de que ella iba creciendo, no le sentaba bien el continuar llamando así al ex-Rey Hada.

"¿Acaso yo... me estoy enamorando de Gloxinia?, se preguntaba mentalmente la chica algo confundida.

En un libro de romance ella había leído que los personajes sentían cosas parecidas el uno hacia el otro como lo que ella estaba sintiendo por el lindo chico detrás suyo.

Si me estoy enamorando de él/ella... ¿qué puedo hacer al respecto para que corresponda a mis sentimientos?, se cuestionaron ambos en conjunto mentalmente. No tenían ni la más mínima idea de que ambos pensaban en lo mismo.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Con el Kyuubi.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Esto era una pesadilla, sus peores temores se hacían realidad, su linda y pequeña musume se estaba enamorando de aquel chico pelirrojo tal y como el lo estaba sospechando desde hace unos meses atrás.

"¡Maldito chico, pelirrojo tenía que ser!, ¡los malnacidos Uchihas y los pelirrojos siempre debían ser la causa de todas sus desgracias!, pensaba furibundo Kurama.¡

Por qué su kit tenía que comenzar a fijarse en el género opuesto! y lo peor de todo ¡Por qué carajo tenía que ser un pelirrojo... un jodido pelirrojo!, los dioses se empeñaban en joderle la existencia. De seguro lo estaban haciendo pagar a causa de todos los ningen que deboró, las aldeas que destruyó y demás. Odiaba a los malditos.

Pero no dejaré que te quedes con mi musume tan fácilmente, primero tendrás que demostrarme que siempre cuidarás de ella y que la amarás sinceramente, si no, te arrancaré las extremidades parte por parte y muuuy lentamente al mismo tiempo estrujaré los huesos de tu cuerpo y los moleré en polvo probocándote una gran agonía, luego asegurándome de que sigas con vida, te arrojaré a los tiburones para que te devoren, eso y muchas cosas más pensaba maliciosamente el Kyuubi dentro del sello imaginando con una sádica sonrisa las diversas formas en las cuales podría acabar con el ex-rey hada.

Fuera del sello, Gloxinia sintió un escalofrío de miedo, pero después de unos minutos se le pasó y lo ignoró.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Fronteras de Caminari no Kuni.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Estarossa volaba sin rumbo alguno disfrutando de la calma que dicha acción le daba, además no había mucho que hacer en Uzushio y Zeldris estaba inmerso en sus labores como líder del Clan comunicándose con Monspeet para ver como estaba yendo todo en Kiri.

Así que aburrido, el peliplata decidió tomar un paseo, de todos modos, si Zeldris lo necesitaba para alguna tarea, se comunicaría con él por telepatía.

"¿Qué extraño, detecto una energía similar a la de Natsume?, ¿será otro Jinchuriki?, Natsume nos había informado que habían más ningen como ella en otras aldeas shinobi y que la mayoría de ellos, pasaban por un calvario semejante al de ella.

También, parece que hay dos ningen luchando contra él o ella y por lo que puedo detectar, el Jinchuriki va perdiendo la batalla. Veamos quienes son estos ningen, tal vez puedan ser una buena fuente de entretenimiento para mí.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, Estarossa comenzó a volar hacia esa dirección a toda velocidad.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Nii Yugito estaba acabada, por más que luchó con todo lo que tenía contra los dos miembros de Akatsuki llegando incluso a usar el chacra de su Bijuu, no logró hacer mella en estos, en cambio a ella ya no le quedaban fuerzas para seguir luchando.

Resignada ante su horrible e inminente final, cerró sus bellos ojosesperando la muerte, pero los abrió de golpe cuando escuchó algo impactar con el suelo delante de ella, seguido de eso, detrás de una cortina de polvo causada por lo que a su parecer chocó en dicho lugar, se podían escuchar una serie de improperios gritados por el Akatsuki Jashinista.

Cuando al fin la nube de polvo se despejó completamente, la rubia pudo ver a los dos inmortales de pie unos metros lejos de ella y unos cuantos metros delante del par de Akatsukis, pudo dislumbrar a un hombre bastante alto (era unos centímetros más alto que el Raikage), cabello color plata, ojos negros y en el rostro tenía una extraña marca, él estaba de pié, mirando hacia ellos con una postura relajada.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Estarossa al llegar a la zona donde sintió la energía demoníaca vio una gran destrucción en el lugar causada por la anterior lucha y a tres ningen a unos metros de él, dos hombres y a una mujer muy mal herida y semiconsciente.

."Ya veo, esa mujer es la Jinchūriki", dijo Estarossa en voz alta algo interesado por el estado semejante que la mujer frente a él compartía con Natsume.

"¡Y quién se supone que eres tú bastardo!", exclamó Hidan enojado de que este extraño hombre interfiriera con la captura de la Nibi Jinchūriki.

Kakuzu, solo observaba al recién llegado con cautela, este hombre le daba muy mala espina. Algo le decía que él era extremadamente peligroso y no debían tomarlo a la ligera.

"Hidan, mantente alerta, este tipo no es normal. ¿Qué no puedes detectar el terrible aura que emana de él?"

"¡Eso me tiene sin cuidado Kakuzu, ya que no puedo matar a esa perra, este bastardo será un buen sacrificio para Jashin-sama!"

Y antes de que Kakuzu pudiera detener a su impulsivo compañero, el Jashinista se lanzó con suguadaña de triple filo blandida con la intención de descuartizar a Estarossa.

Estarossa respondió creando una espada de materia oscura para bloquear el ataque del ojivioleta y luego devolvió el ataque que apenas el Jashinista pudo esquivar aunque perdió unos cuantos cabellos en el proceso.

"¡Hijo de puta, te mataré!", exclamó con odio el peligrís.

Pero eso fue lo que no debía hacer, o más bien, sentir, porque para su horror, Hidan sintió como su cuerpo se quedaba paralizado. Intentaba moverse pero no podía.

"¿Q... qué ocurre con mi cuerpo...?, ¡por qué no puedo moverlo!", habló aduras penas el ojivioleta en pánico.

"¡Cómo hiciste esto y responde de una buena vez, quién diablos eres!", exclamó Hidan iracundo.

"Yo soy Estarossa, uno de los Diez Mandamientos y mienbro del Clan Demonio. El mandamiento que me fue otorgado fue el del amor y tú has caído bajo el, verás, todo aquel que sienta odio en mi presencia perderá todo su poder", explicó con paciencia el peliplata.

A gran velocidad, Estarossa apareció frente a Hidan sin que Kakuzu pudiera detenerlo a tiempo y arrancó el alma del Jashinista para asombro y shock de los otros dos espectadores. Pero en lugar de comérsela como lo haría normalmente el Mandamiento, la destruyó con el Hellblaze.

Con pereza, Estarossa haciendo nuevamente uso de su Hellblaze lanzó el ataque hacia el cuerpo de Hidan y las poderosas llamas negras consumieron en su totalidad el cuerpo vacío, quedando solo su guadaña rota en el lugar.

"Ummm... que decepcionante, ese sujeto no fue la gran cosa. Espero que tú si seas un verdadero reto a diferencia de esa basura".

Kakuzu no respondió nada y solo comenzó a luchar con el peliplata.

Ambos se atacaban con fuertes golpes causando algo de daño en el cuerpo del contrario, pero así como Kakuzu restauraba sus heridas con su Jiongu, Estarossa hacía lo mismo con la materia oscura. Al principio estaban parejos en la lucha, pero poco a poco Estarossa fue ganando terreno devolviendo los ataques físicos de Kakuzu usando el Full Counter.

Tratando de acabar con el peliplata de un solo golpe, Kakuzu disparó sus jutsus más poderosos contra Estarossa.

Sin embargo, usando su Blackout, Estarossa repelió todos los ataques lanzados por las cuatro máscaras de Kakuzu.

Nada funciona contra este maldito, pensó Kakuzu sin quitar su vista de Estarossa, ya que un paso en falso podría costarle la pelea.

Estarossa lanzó hacia el Akatsuki una enorme esfera de materia oscura a gran velocidad y el usuario del Jiongu logró evitarlo, pero eso era lo que quería el Mandamiento, ya que al estar concentrado en evadir el devastador ataque, Kakuzu no se percató que su oponente se movió muy cerca de él. Cuando pudo darse cuenta de la cercanía del peliplata, ya era tarde para Kakuzu, pues usando una espada echa de materia oscura, Estarossa hizo varios cortes profundos en el cuerpo de Kakuzu y para el horror del hombre, uno de sus corazones fue hecho pedazos, pero ahí no terminaba el asalto del peliplata, ya que creó una esfera más poderosa que la anterior la cual le dio de lleno al shinobi renegado.

Caminando hacia el cuerpo maltrecho del Akatsuki, Estarossa decidió darle el golpe de gracia para desesperación del hombre.

"Rebellion", fue lo único que dijo Estarossa con frialdad haciendo aparecer de la nada cuatro de las siete espadas negras que podía convocar y en rápida sucesión, atravesó una por una las máscaras que para el desconocimiento del Mandamiento, contenían los corazones restantes de Kakuzu, matando así al último miembro del dúo inmortal.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Yugito no podía creer lo que había presenciado, ese hombre acabó con la vida de los dos shinobis clase S sin muchos problemas. Ni ella en su fase completa de Jinchūriki, les había causado gran daño y este sujeto los asesinó sin ni siquiera romper a sudar.

Sintiendo que sus fuerzas menguaban, Yugito luchó contra la inconsciencia, pero finalmente esta última ganó la lucha. Lo último que vio la Jinchūriki del Nibi antes de desmallarse fue a Estarossa caminando hacia ella.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

De vuelta en Uzushio.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Los ocho Mandamientos que se encontraban en Uzushio y Natsume, se hallaban reunidos en la costa de una de las playas de la isla a causa de la chica que Estarossa había traído después de su supuesto paseo.

Minutos antes, todos habían detectado el aura del Mandamiento del Amor acercándose a la isla y a la segunda presencia que lo acompañaba. Lo que llamó realmente la atención de todos ellos, fue la energía tan similar a la de su Jinchūriki residente que el extraño poseía.

Curiosos, todos se dirigieron al ya mencionado lugar para saber que estaba pasando.

En la actualidad, Zeldris interrogaba a su hermano mayor sobre el por qué había traído a la chica y la identidad de esta.

Así que Estarossa como respuesta, se puso a contarle a los presentes y de igual manera a la Nibi Jinchūriki la cual salía poco a poco de la inconsciencia, todo lo ya ocurrido en su salida.

Al percatarse el grupo del despertar de la nueva chica todas las miradas se posaron en ella, para su gran incomodidad.

Estaba rodeada de un montón de extraños, y algunos de ellos ni siquiera parecían ningen.

"Cuidado gatita, esos seres no son ningen, recuerda lo que dijo ese hombre llamado Estarossa".

"Sí, el dijo que era del Clan Demonio, eso significa, ¿qué ellos también son demonios igual que tú?", cuestionó la rubia a su Bijuu a través del vínculo mental que compartían.

"Eso parece gatita, además si no me equivoco, puedo sentir al Kyuubi dentro de la chica rubia que se encuentra alado del chico pelirrojo

"¡Qué!"

Sin embargo, la conversación de ambas llegó a su fin ante lo que dijo la antes mencionada.

"Otousan me dijo que ella es la jinchuriki del Nibi no Nekomata", dijo Natsume bastante curiosa y sorprendida al conocer la identidad del Bijuu que llevaba la chica que había traído Estarossa.

"Mmm... ¿así que esta ningen es como tú Natsume?", quizo confirmar el Verdugo lo dicho por la ojiazul.

"Así es", respondió la chica .

"La ningen se quedará aquí. Hermano, como tu trajiste a esta mujer, te harás responsable de ella", dijo Zeldris mirando serio a Estarossa.

"Jummm... está bienZeldris", respondió Estarossa con pereza.

"Disculpa, yo no necesito una niñera que me ande cuidando, no soy una niña", habló Yugito algo molesta mirando a Zeldris.

"Ningen, habló el pelinegro posando su fría mirada en Yugito, aquí se hará lo que yo diga, ¿te quedó claro?", le dijo con voz fría y soltando un gran instinto asesino hacia la Jinchuriki del Nibi, causando que esta solo asintiera aterrada como respuesta.

Satisfecho con la respuesta de la chica, Zeldris apartó su penetrante mirada de ella, para alivio de esta última y de Matatabi la cual detectaba lo que la ex-shinobi de Kumo sentía al estar sellada en ella.

Sin dirigirse a nadie en específico, Zeldris habló nuevamente.

"Tengo cosas que hacer. Me retiro".

Todos asintieron como única respuesta al pelinegro.

Ya veremos que resulta de todo esto, con esta nueva chica en el Clan, pensó el joven Verdugo un poco interesado por la situación mientras se alejaba del resto de los Mandamientos y las dos Jinchurikis.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Amegakure, hubicación desconocida.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

"¡MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA, , MALDITA SEA!", era lo único que gritaba Obito Uchiha con furia. Nada estaba saliendo como él lo había planeado, se supone que Hidan y Kakuzu solo atraparían a la Jinchuriki del Nibi, una de las nueve bestias con cola de menor nivel y luego volverían. no debía ser una tarea difícil para esos dos por la cantidad de chacra que ambos poseían y las habilidades de estos, sin embargo, ¡fueron asesinados y para colmo, todos los restantes miembros de la organización desconocían quien era el responsable!

Ahora eran dos los integrantes de Akatsuki los que habían sido asesinados, hecho que lo ponía cada vez más nervioso, pues los shinobis fallecidos eran increíblemente poderosos, por esa razón le había ordenado a Pain que los reclutara en la organización y ahora los dos supuestos inmortales del grupo habían sido mandados al más allá.

De Zetsu, no tenía ni rastro, el hombre planta había desaparecido de la fas de la tierra y cuando fue personalmente a Kiri para tratar de averiguar lo que pasó con él, ni por más ataques que usó, no había logrado destruír la barrera que protegía el lugar.

Definitivamente mataría de forma dolorosa y muy sangrienta a los malditos (porque no podía ser uno solo) el que estaba detrás de las muertes de Hidan y Kakuzu, debían ser varios individuos lo suficientemente fuertes o numerosos y fuertes, para derrotar al dúo inmortal.

Con el rostro retorcido por la ira, el Uchiha pensó de forma vengativa, ellos pagarán el estar interfiriendo en mis planes... sí... lo harán.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

¡Gracias por los Follows, Favs y Reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: De Celos y Confesiones

**Pareja Principal:** Natsume (Fem Naru) x Gloxinia.

**Género:** Acción/Aventura/Romance.

**Resumen.**

UA: La pequeña Natsume (Fem Naru), después de tratar de escapar de una turba furiosa, es atrapada, gravemente herida y luego arrojada y abandonada en el bosque de la muerte. Al buscar un lugar donde refugiarse en el bosque, encuentra una extraña cueva y al entrar, lo que se topa allí le cambia la vida para siempre, y hace temblar hasta sus cimientos a las naciones elementales.

Kushina y Minato vivos y Natsume tiene dos hermanos menores.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los anime/mangas usados en este fic son míos, todos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Capítulo 5: De Celos y confesiones.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Una joven de 15 años de edad, con largo cabello color rojo, ojos color azul claro, tes blanca y cuerpo delgado y algo curvilíneo que iba vestida con una camisa azul oscuro sin mangas, guantes de cuero sin dedos de color negro al igual que la falda corta que llevaba, calzaba zandalias shinobi de color azul oscuro al igual que su camisa y llevaba su largo cabello rojo recogido en tres coletas, dos a los lados y una detrás con un mechón de cabello cruzando su rostro. Esta chica era Umiko Uzumaki, la hija menor del matrimonio Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Ella iba de camino al campo de entrenamiento 7 para reunirse con su equipo, su hermano ya se le había adelantado y por eso iba sola en dirección a dicho lugar.

Al llegar, solo vio a su hermano sentado en el tronco de un árbol y sin nada más que hacer que esperar al resto de sus compañeras y su jounin sensei, la chica tomó asiento junto a él.

Namiso Uzumaki-Namikaze era idéntico a su padre, pero con el cabello color rojo como el de su madre y los ojos color violeta . Él vestía unos pantalones gris oscuro ANBU, una gabardina color café oscuro con una camisa negra debajo, y wantes de cuero color negro con placas de metal. Calzaba unas botas negras.

"Mmm... como siempre, Kakashi-sensei no está aquí , pero tampoco Sadashi y Sakura han llegado".

"Eso es porque nosotros decidimos llegar más temprano de la hora acordada, a causa del estado de ánimo con el que despertó kaa-san", dijo Namiso frunciendo el seño en preocupación.

"sí, lo sé".

"Jumm, solo espero que mamá se recupere, ya pasaron 7 años desde que descubrió que nuestra nee-san desapareció y ni por más shinobis que envió Otousan pudo ser encontrada", dijo Umiko triste al recordar a su madre.

"Recuerda Imouto (hermana menor), que su depreción aumentó cuando escuchó a esos chunin hablando con gran regocijo del como ellos y los demás aldeanos le daban grandes golpizas a Natsume-nee-san al creer que ella era el Kyuubi encarnado".

"Como olvidarlo nii-san, esos tipos no podrán ser shinobis de nuevo después de como los dejó kaa-san", agregó la pelirroja estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo, ese día el hospital se había llenado con toda la gente a la que una increíblemente furiosa Kushina había masacrado en represalias por lo que le hicieron a su pequeña musume.

"Otousan tuvo que intervenir noqueando a kaa-san para que no matara a nadie. Lo peor, es que al despertar, fue al cuarto de Natsume y se puso a llorar hasta quedarse dormida", terminó suspirando la ojiazul.

"Siempre suele hacer eso el día de nuestros cumpleaños por la noche", añadió Namiso.

"¿Crees que si encontramos a Natsume-nee, kaa-san deje de estar tan deprimida y regrese a ser la mismade antes?", preguntó Umiko con esperanza teñiendo su voz mirando fijamente a su gemelo por una respuesta.

"No lo sé Umiko, pero nada perdemos con intentar y además, ahora que ya somos genin y los exámenes chunin serán aquí en Konoha, debemos subir al rango de chunin, así podríamos salir de misión fuera de la aldea, eso nos daría buenas posibilidades de buscar a Natsume y tal vez, sí, nuestra familia volvería a estar completa y feliz, en especial kaa-san y aunque casi no lo demuestre para no afligir más a kaa-san, también Otousan", respondió el pelirrojo recibiendo una sonrisa departe de su hermana.

"!Sí, hagámoslo, convirtámonos en chunin y traigamos a Natsume-nee-san a casa!, exclamó la pelirroja con mucha emoción. Bamos a encontrarte nee-san, pensó Umiko con una mirada decidida marcada en su rostro.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

En Otra parte de Konohagakure...

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Uchiha Sadashi, era una chica de una apariencia bastante atractiva, de largo cabello color negro azabache a mitad de los muslos, tes blanca, ojos color negro, un rostro delicado como el de una muñeca y labios rojos como las cerezas. La joven Uchiha poseía un cuerpo bien dotado para su edad y solía usar un vestido corto color morado oscuro sin mangas, con un pequeño escote en la zona del pecho, vendas un poco más claras en el color pero también de color morado en las muñecas y calzaba unos tacones negros con punta de metal que su madre Mikoto le había regalado el día que se convirtió en genin.

Ella era una joven muy decidida, luchaba por tener lo que quería y se esforzaba al máximo para ganarse el reconocimiento de su padre, Uchiha Fugaku, pero por más que ella intentaba e intentaba, nunca era suficiente para su padre, siempre la comparaba con su hermano mayor el gran prodigio del clan, Uchiha Itachi hecho que le dolía en el corazón. La hermosa azabache en varias ocasiones sintió que nada de lo que hacía valía la pena, pero cuando veía las miradas de aprobación y apoyo de su madre y algunas veces la de su Aniki, cuando él no estaba fuera del pueblo en misiones, su día se alegraba y sus ánimos volvían con renovada fuerza.

Sin embargo, esta mañana, su padre había sido especialmente cruel con sus palabras en el entrenamiento, cuando de la nada le había ordenado únicamente a ella ir al campo de entrenamiento privado del Clan Uchiha para que entrenara con él.

Insegura, la azabache había seguido a su padre y desde allí, comenzaron los insultos y los duros ataques a su persona de lo que según él, era solo entrenamiento. Palabras duras como eres una vergüenza para el clan Uchiha, a tu edad, tu hermano ya estaba en las fuerzas de ANBU y encambio tu, sigues siendo solo una genin. Igual, cuando le decía que no era posible que hubiera despertado su sharingan tan tarde y que lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera lo había desarrollado todavía a pesar de todo el duro entrenamiento por el que pasaba diariamente y que le hubiese gustado tener un hijo que cumpliera con todas sus expectativas al igual que Itachi, cada palabra era como una puñalada en el corazón para la joven que a penas podía defenderse de los contundentes y nada piadosos ataques de su padre, quien la miraba de manera fría y sin una pizca de compasión.

Cuando parecía que su tortura nunca iba a terminar, su padre detuvo sus ataques y la miró con tanto desdén mientras ella yacía en el duro suelo del campo de entrenamiento después de un golpe particularmente fuerte dado por él y sin dirigirle ni una sola palabra más, el patriarca Uchiha se dio media vuelta y se marchó de aquel lugar sin importarle el bienestar de su hija menor.

Sadashi, solo se levantó poco a poco en silencio, y aunque lágrimas comenzaban a reunirse en sus ojos, ella parpadeó y tomó aire profundamente para controlar sus ganas de llorar.

Lo único que le quedaba, era tragarse todo su dolor y arreglarse para encontrarse con sus compañeros en el campo de entrenamiento y fingir que nada pasaba.

Y así, con los ánimos por los suelos y dolida tanto física como mentalmente, la bella chica entró a su casa tratando de no toparse con nadie, sobre todo con su madre o hermano, para que no vieran el deplorable estado en el que se encontraba.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Uzushiogakure no Sato, Compuesto de los Mandamientos.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Suaves gemidos acompañados de uno que otro suspiro se escuchaban en aquella habitación, una hermosa joven apresaba con sus largas y torneadas piernas las caderas del atractivo chico con el que se encontraba, el cual no podía dejar de saborear a cada minuto los suaves y exquisitos labios de su amada la cual para su mayor alegría y excitación, respondía sus besos con igual o más fervor.

Dejando los dulces labios de su rubia por un momento, los cuales ya se encontraban rojos e hinchados, el comenzó a trazar un camino de besos, chupetones y pequeños y suaves mordiscos por su delicado cuello, bajando hasta su descubierto pecho, deleitándose con el sabor de su tersa piel y sus maravillosos gemidos de placer.

Con su mano izquierda, jugaba con uno de los pechos de la chica, mientras que con su boca, degustaba el pecho restante, provocando con el conjunto de sensaciones por las cuales él estaba haciendo pasar a la rubia, que esta se arquease mientras sus gemidos subían de volumen e intensidad y de forma erótica, ella comenzase a gemir su nombre.

Él amaba escuchar su nombre salir de su tentadora boca, hasta podía jurar que lo llamaba cada vez más fuerte...

"Gloxinia, Gloxinia, ¡Gloxinia!, ¡ya despierta!"

Y así de golpe, el pelirrojo fue sacado de su maravilloso sueño por la dueña de sus fantacías nada santas.

Maldición, y justo cuando se ponía bueno..., pensaba el pelirrojo frustrado.

"Gloxinia, me alegro que ya despertaras, Zeldris-nii-san nos mandó a llamar. Al parecer, saldremos de la isla hoy para conseguir algunas cosas", dijo Natsume entusiasmada mientras jugaba con una de sus coletas mirando con una pequeña sonrisa al Mandamiento, el cual seguía recostado en su cálida cama y le devolvía la mirada todavía algo adormilado.

A Natsume le parecía una visión sumamente adorable. Unos minutos a tras, hasta se sintió tentada al llegar a la habitación del pelirrojo y verlo dormido, despertarlo dándole un beso en los labios como en los cuentos, aunque se supone que es el príncipe el que debe besar a su princesa, pero bueno, los tiempos cambian ¿no?. Pero le ganó la vergüenza cuando estuvo cerca de besarlo y decidió mejor despertarlo a la antigua. Hasta trajo consigo un baso de agua por si eso no funcionaba. Lástima, le hubiera gustado usar el agua... bueeeeno. ya abría otra oportunidad.

"¿Drole ya está listo Natsume?", preguntó el Hada mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Drole-nii no vendrá con nosotros, explícitamente, Zeldris-nii-san ordenó que solo tú y yo fuéramos juntos.

Ante lo dicho por la rubia, Gloxinia se despertó totalmente.

Mmm... ¿qué extraño...?, pensó éste, pero se encogió de hombros y no le tomó importancia.

"Ah, bueno... estaré listo en unos minutos Natsume", respondió el pelirrojo.

"!Bien!, contestó la feliz rubia. Nos veremos en la sala de estar. Allí te esperaré".

Y así, la ojiazul salió de la habitación del Mandamiento del Reposo con dirección al lugar ya mencionado. Por su parte, Gloxinia decidió tomar un baño de agua fría para librarse de un problemita que su excitante sueño con su hermosa rubia, le había dejado, por suerte para él, Natsume no se dio cuenta, ya que una sábana cubría todo su cuerpo. Uhmm, ese sería un largo día, pensó el lindo chico a la vez que iba entrando al baño.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Minutos después...

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Natsume y Gloxinia ya se encontraban listos en las fronteras de la isla para irse, La ojiazul llevaba para esta ocación, un bonito kimono corto de color durazno con algunos pétalos de flor color rosa como estampado con unas zandalias shinobi y su largo cabello rubio estaba recogido en dos coletas con dos lindos mechones enmarcando su lindo rostro, mientras que por su lado, Gloxinia llevaba una sencilla sudadera color negro, con pantalones ANBU azul noche y botas.

Natsume convocó sus alas de materia oscura y Gloxinia desplegó sus alas de hada, y ambos tomaron vuelo fuera de la isla a cumplir con su misión. Ya al tocar tierra, Gloxinia usaría un pequeño hechizo para volver su apariencia completamente humana.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Con Yugito...

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

La atractiva mujer se encontraba nadando cerca de la orilla de un hermoso lago poco profundo bajo la mirada atenta de Estarossa, quien no podía negar que la rubia era muy hermosa.

Esta se encontraba meditando profundamente mientras nadaba sin tomarle importancia a la presencia de su único espectador, el cambio repentino que había dado su vida en pocos días.

Disfrutaba el estar allí, no era desagradable vivir con este Clan, ya no recibía miradas de odio y desdén departe de nadie, se podía entrenar con toda libertad y cualquiera estaba dispuesto a entrenar con ella y podían seguirle el ritmo, en Kumo, eran contadas las personas con las cuales podría tener una pelea algo decente, pues muchos temían el enfrentar a un Jinchūriki, también, en lo que cabía ella iba donde quería y Natsume, Melascula y Grairoad eran agradables con ella. En Kumo todos eran buenos y amables con Killer B por ser el hermano menor del Raikage, pero ella no tenía la misma suerte, sus acciones eran más jusgadas por todos y siempre la tenían en la mira cuando estaba dentro de la aldea. Cuando fue atacada por esos tipos de Akatsuki que por lo que estos habían dicho, querían extraer a su Bijuu, nadie llegó en su ayuda, si no fuera por la intervención de Estarossa-san, ella ya estaría muerta y Matatabi, bueno... no quería pensar más en eso, por el momento, seguiría recopilando información y en dado caso que esta gente tuviera una mala intención hacia ella, escaparía sin dudar y le diría todo al Raikage, después de todo "más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer", pero esperaba que no fuera así, de verdad, le gustaba sentirse aceptada por primera vez y no quería cambiar eso y verse obligada a irse de aquí.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Kumogakure no Sato, Oficina del Raikage.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

"!Cómo que no han podido encontrar a Yugito todavía!", exclamó A, el Raikage de Kumo partiendo la mesa de su escritorio de un puñetaso por la furia que lo embargaba.

"Lo sentimos Raikage-sama, pero lo único que pudimos encontrar de ella fue algunos trozos de su ropa y la escena de una gran batalla en el lugar, no más".

"Sí, dijo un segundo ANBU, ya registramos toda la zona, pero no hay nada, solo destrucción y algo de sangre esparcida en varios puntos que ya fue enviada para ser examinada por los médicos de la aldea para verificar si la sangre era solamente de ella o si por medio de esta podemos saber la identidad de sus atacantes".

"Eso espero. Quiero un informe de como va la investigación lo más pronto posible, ¡saben lo importante que es Yugito para la aldea, su ausencia nos debilita gravemente, aparte de que es una gran vergüenza para una aldea oculta perder uno de sus Jinchūrikis y bajo sus propias narices no menos!" dijo el poderoso Kage mirando severamente a sus shinobis, quienes en su opinión, debieron estar más al pendiente de la joven mujer.

"Quiero que todos busquen en cada rincón del país a Nii Yugito y no quiero que nada de esto salga fuera de Kumo para que las otras aldeas no se enteren, ¿entendido?", ordenó el hombre mirando fríamente a sus ANBU.

"¡Hai!", respondieron los cinco ANBUS que allí se encontraban.

"Bien, pueden irse".

Asintiendo con respeto hacia su líder, los ANBUS se marcharon a cumplir sus respectivas misiones.

A solo se quedó perdido en sus pensamientos apretando sus puños con fuerza, mirando el pueblo de Kumo por su ventana, tratando de descifrar el paradero de su Jinchūriki más joven.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

De Regreso a Uzushio.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Bajo los últimos rayos de la puesta de sol, Natsume aterrizaba en las costas de la hermosa isla, seguida por Gloxinia, quien no le dirigía la palabra desde hace rato, para la creciente irritación de la rubia. No entendía que carajos le pasaba al pelirrojo, y su actitud fría hacia ella, solo rayaba en sus nervios.

Sin soportar más la molesta tención, la rubia espetó con furia.

"!Gloxinia, qué mierda te pasa!, ¡en todo el camino hasta aquí me has ignorado totalmente y quiero saber por qué!"

El susodicho solo bufó molesto y continuó flotando en dirección al sendero que lo llevaría al gran reino que el Clan Demonio había creado, sin dedicarle ni un solo vistazo a la ojiazul por lo enfadado que estaba.

Ya llegando a su límite de paciencia, Natsume se movió rápido hacia el Mandamiento, tomó su mano derecha, y con un fuerte tirón lo jaló contra ella quedando este apresado por los brazos de la rubia.

Gloxinia respiraba algo agitado, en la posición en la que se encontraba con la ojiazul, podía sentir a sus espaldas, el contorno del seductor cuerpo de esta, en especial, sus grandes y suaves pechos los cuales estaban firmemente presionados contra su espalda. Diablos, él sentía como su cara se iba sonrrojando por toda la situación.

Por el lado izquierdo de su cuello, podía sentir la cálida respiración de su hermosa rubia cosa que le daba un placentero escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

"Gloxinia-kun, susurró sensualmente la ojiazul. ¿Dime por favor por qué estás enojado conmigo?"

"B... bueno, porque estabas muy cariñosa con el chico que nos encontramos en esa aldea...", dijo el pelirrojo un poco distraído por su maravillosa posición.

"Oh, hablas del hijo de ese noble?, él no me interesaba para nada, solo me porté linda con él para cubrir las apariencias, además, ¡tú que me dices!, te veías bastante cómodo con su hermana la cual estuvo colgada todo el maldito día de tu brazo como una lapa!", replicó Natsume furiosa y dolida separándose de Gloxinia (para decepción de este último) al recordar ese desagradable momento.

"Oh, ¿acaso estás celosa?", ronroneó el ex-rey hada mirando divertido a la enojada chica.

"¡Y qué si lo estoy!", pero rápido se tapó la boca por lo que dijo en el calor del momento.

La rubia todavía con sus manos tapando su boca, miró de reojo a Gloxinia para ver su reacción y para su total desconcierto, ella observó una mirada encantada en su lindo rostro y nerviosa vio como éste se iba acercando poco a poco a ella.

Natsume sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza a cada centímetro que el chico que le gustaba se aproximaba hacia ella con una mirada indescifrable plasmada en su rostro.

"Realmente estabas celosa", habló tiernamente el chico.

"S... sí", respondió esta más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba..

a unos centímetros de ella, Gloxinia finalmente le dijo las palabras que tanto había querido expresarle a su hermosa rubia.

"Me gustas Natsume y no me agradó para nada que ese chico se te acercara, me sentía celoso", habló éste abrazando a la rubia firmemente y de manera posesiva.

Con una dulce sonrisa, ella no tardó en responderle.

"tú también me gustas Gloxinia y no quiero que otra estúpida chiquilla mimada ni ninguna otra se te vuelva a acercar o si no...", dijo esta asiendo un gesto adorablemente amenazante que divirtió al pelirrojo.

"Bueno", respondió él sin apartarse de su cálido cuerpo y mirándose con ternura, ambos se unieron en un dulce beso en el que expresaban todos sus sentimientos el uno para el otro.

A unos metros de allí, se encontraban varios pares de ojos abiertos de par en par entre las sombras del bosque mirando todo. Eran Yugito junto al resto de los Diez Mandamientos que residían en Uzu.

"¡Sí!, exclamó melascula muy por lo bajo para no ser escuchada por los dos enamorados. Les dije que mi idea funcionaría".

"Sí, sí, ya entendimos Mela, ¿podrías dejar de repetírnoslo cada dos segundos?", dijo Drole exasperado.

"Drole, solo estás molesto porque mi idea sí funcionó a diferencia de la tuya con los masajes", Dijo la pelirrosa burlona.

"Shh, silencio ustedes dos, o nos van a descubrir", amonestó Zeldris mirando severamente al gigante y a la pelirrosa.

"Lo sentimos", dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo con una mirada avergonzada.

El resto de los fisgones cof cof, perdón, de los Mandamientos y jinchuriki solo observaban en silencio, algunos con miradas tristes por el dinero que acababan de perder por las apuestas que se habían hecho de el cuando los dos enamorados por fin comenzarían a andar juntos y otros con sonrisas ganadoras por el dinero recibido.

Gloxinia y Natsume, ignorantes de todo esto, solo continuaban abrazados en la orilla de la playa dándose uno que otro beso en los labios bajo la luz de la luna.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Naciones Elementales, Lugar Desconocido.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Un joven corría al borde del completo agotamiento, pues llevaba días sin poder descansar, iba muy decidido a cumplir la (para su gran tristeza) última misión que su amada líder le encomendó y esta era, decirle a las demás aldeas ocultas lo que había ocurrido con Kiri y que todos se prepararan para esta nueva amenaza.

Sí, Chojuro iba decidido a cumplir con los últimos deseos de Terumi Mei. ¡El sacrificio de su señora no sería en vano, esos malditos no se saldrían con la suya!

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N-A:** bueno, siento que estoy fracasando en esta historia, ya que los review, favs y follows disminuyen, pero bueno… gracias a todos los que le dieron Favs y Follows a los anteriores capítulos y a este, siempre me sacan una sonrisa. Su apoyo es muy apreciado.

**Fin de N-A.**

¿Review Please?


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Los Exámenes Chunin?

**Pareja Principal:** Natsume (Fem Naru) x Gloxinia.

**Género:** Acción/Aventura/Romance.

**Resumen.**

UA: La pequeña Natsume (Fem Naru), después de tratar de escapar de una turba furiosa, es atrapada, gravemente herida y luego arrojada y abandonada en el bosque de la muerte. Al buscar un lugar donde refugiarse en el bosque, encuentra una extraña cueva y al entrar, lo que se topa allí le cambia la vida para siempre, y hace temblar hasta sus cimientos a las naciones elementales.

Kushina y Minato vivos y Natsume tiene dos hermanos menores.

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los anime/mangas usados en este fic son míos, todos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Capítulo 6: ¿Los Exámenes Chunin?

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni, 8:30 am.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

"He decidido que tu serás una de las examinadoras en los exámenes chunin". Le informó Minato a la joven jounin delante suyo.

"Como usted diga Hokage-sama". Respondió ella.

Era una joven mujer de tes blanca, con ojos café claro, cabello color morado sujeto en una cola de caballo y un cuerpo voluptuoso. Ella vestía una gabardina color marrón con costuras púrpuras, con un traje de malla de cuerpo ajustado que se extendía desde el cuello hasta los muslos. Llevaba una minifalda naranja oscuro, así como un pequeño colgante que se ve como un colmillo de serpiente en un grueso cordón en lugar de una cadena para evitar que sea fácilmente arrancado en combate, un reloj de pulsera, y espinilleras. Ella también llevaba una correa de color azul oscuro alrededor de la cintura que se conecta a la falda.

Esta mujer era MitarashiAnko, quien hace unos minutos a tras, se encontraba en el hospital visitando por insistencia de su amiga Yuhi Kurenai a algunos compañeros del cuerpo de shinobi que cayeron víctimas de la furia de Uzumaki Kushina, la esposa del Yondaime. Realmente a Anko no le importaba en lo más mínimo el estado de estos, ella pensaba que se lo tenían bien merecido por lastimar así a una pequeña niña.

Ella podía ser una perra sádica como todos en la aldea decían, pero dañar a un niño intencionalmente era una línea que nunca se atrevería a cruzar.

Como kunoichi, a la Ama de las Serpientes, le había tocado realizar misiones de asesinato en las que debía eliminar a familias enteras, incluyendo a los niños, con los que había hecho uso de algunos venenos especiales que no le provocaban dolor a una persona al igual que actuaban rápido sobre esta, con los pequeños.

Muchas veces la pelimorada había ayudado a la pequeña rubia en el anonimato a llegar a salvo al compuesto Namikaze, creando Kage bunshin con la misma apariencia que la pequeña ojiazul, para desviar la atención de los aldeanos.

La pobre niña no se merecía tanto maltrato. Anko, aveces sentía el impulso de presentarse frente a la niña, pero no había querido ponerle una diana más grande en la espalda a la rubia, ya que la Ama de las Serpientes tampoco era muy querida en la aldea a causa de los crímenes cometidos por su ex-sensei, Orochimaru del Sannin.

Ya la pequeña Natsume-chan había tenido suficiente en su plato con ser la Jinchuriki para el alma del Kyuubi, como para agregarle más problemas. Pero hace 8 años, la pequeña rubia desapareció para su gran preocupación, eso había sucedido un día en que ella se encontraba fuera de la aldea en una misión para proteger a un noble. Cuando regresó a la aldea, Anko había mandado a algunas de sus serpientes para que rastrearan la ubicación de la pequeña Jinchuriki, pero por más que buscaron, nunca la encontraron. Solo lograron hallar unas grandes manchas de sangre y trozos de ropa pertenecientes a la niña, cerca de una cueva,, no quería pensar que alguno de los peligrosos animales que habitaban el Bosque de la Muerte, se había devorado a la rubia, sin embargo, todo apuntaba hacia esa hipótesis.

Otra cosa que la tenía angustiada, era la energía maligna que se podía sentir en ese sitio hasta la actualidad.

¿Qué diablos había pasado realmente con Natsume-chan?, era la pregunta que se hacía la hermosa jounin todos los días, sintiendo que le había fallado a la pequeña por no haber podido cuidar mejor de ella.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Actualmente, como era fácil de deducir, Anko se encontraba en la oficina del Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, el tan amado héroe de la aldea, aunque para ella era el bastardo al cual nunca le importó su hija mayor, a tal grado que hace poco fue que se enteró de todos los horrores por los que pasó Natsume-chan bajo las crueles manos de la gente que él gobernaba.

Tenía que contenerse con todo lo que tenía para no atacar al hombre que tenía delante de ella con una o más de sus más peligrosas serpientes . Aborrecía al rubio, y no soportaba estar ante su presencia, pero ella era una jounin altamente entrenada. Mantendría la compostura, pues ya no era una pequeña genin para hacer tal novatada.

"Trabajarás en esto junto con MorinoIbiki. Espero un buen rendimiento departe suya jounin Mitarashi". Dijo Minato serio.

"Entendido Hokage-sama". Respondió Anko igual de seria, escondiendo bien su desagrado por el hombre. Saliendo de aquí, me dirigiré a ver a Ibiki para que comencemos a trabajar lo antes posible".

"Excelente, puede retirarse Mitarashi-san".

"Con su permiso Hokage-sama". Haciendo una leve reverencia, la pelimorada salió de la oficina, Alegre de ya no estar allí, y encaminándose hacia I.T. Tal vez más tarde podría ir a comprar un poco de dango, pensaba la mujer con mejor ánimo al pensar en su comida favorita.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Uzushiogakure no Sato, Compuesto de los Mandamientos.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Zeldris se encontraba en su oficina haciendo el terror de todo Kage, Dios, jefe de la mafia, Lord, etc. El papeleo..., el maldito papeleo que por más que revisaba y firmaba documento tras documento, este no parecía disminuir en lo más mínimo. Mientras leía unos documentos, escuchó que tocaban la puerta. Expandiendo sus sentidos para saber la identidad de quien tocaba, identificándolos, ya que no era una sola persona, dejó que entraran diciendo un "adelante", pero al ellos entrar, y ver lo que estos llevaban en los brazos, se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Hacia él, venía caminando Estarossa que al llegar a su escritorio, colocó dos enormes pilas de papeles sobre este, sin mostrar ni una pizca de compasión hacia su hermano menor, quien tenía una mirada de pura resignación plasmada en su rostro.

Tras el peliplata, Yugito venía cargando dos pilas más de papeles que puso en un pequeño espacio que estaba desocupado en el escritorio, sumándose a las cinco que ya se encontraban allí.

A diferencia de Estarossa, Yugito le dedicó una pequeña mirada de simpatía al pelinegro por todo el trabajo que tenía por delante.

Maldita sea, nunca terminaría de hacer todo el papeleo el día de hoy, si así como firmaba documento tras documento, iban llegando más para ser firmados, pensó Zeldris mirando con astío las ahora siete pilas de papeles delante de él.

Al sentir la creciente molestia de su hermano, Estarossa decidió marcharse con Yugito antes de que ambos se convirtieran en el blanco de su furia.

"Bueno hermano, nosotros ya nos vamos". Dijo Estarossa algo nervioso comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta junto con la rubia, era mejor decir aquí corrió que aquí murió. Pero antes de llegar a esta, la atención de los tres fue tomada por el sonido de suaves golpes en la puerta nuevamente.

¿Y ahora quien será?, se preguntó Zeldris bastante irritado, si era más papeleo, mandaría todo al demonio y destruiría los malditos papeles junto al que los había traído.

Masajeándose las sienes, dijo otro "adelante", ahora sabía el porque cuando le había preguntado a Estarossa si pelearía contra él por el derecho de dirigir el clan, Este se había negado diciendo, "Hermano, tu eres el más indicado para liderar el clan". Se había sentido bastante orgulloso de si mismo cuando su hermano mayor le había dicho tales palabras, sin embargo, pronto había descubierto, que en realidad Estarossa no pensaba eso de él (bueno, tal vez un poco), ¡si no que simplemente el maldito perezoso no quería ser el líder del clan por las responsabilidades que dicho cargo conllevaba!

Saliendo de sus desagradables pensamientos al ver que la puerta se habría dando paso a Grairoad y a Melascula quienes habían estado fuera de la isla en una misión para recopilar información sobre un famoso evento del que muchos de ellos habían estado escuchando últimamente cuando salían de Uzushio, que se llevaría acabo en Konohagakure al cual se decía que asistirían muchos de los Daimyōs (señores feudales), Kages, algunos de sus shinobis, nobles y comerciantes.

Las dos mujeres se encaminaron directamente hacia el escritorio de Zeldris, saludando brevemente de paso a Estarossa y Yugito quienes después de devolver los saludos, finalmente se fueron dejando solo a Zeldris y a los dos Mandamientos.

"Y bien, ¿lograron descubrir de que se trata este dichoso evento que tiene a los ningen tan emocionados?". Preguntó Zeldris serio.

"Por supuesto. Respondió Grairoad. Se les conoce como los exámenes de Selección a Chunin, y se llevan a cabo con el fin de ascender de rango a los genins de las diferentes aldeas participantes, aunque no todos ellos logran alcanzar tal meta, solo se les otorga el rango a los shinobis que demuestren que tienen las capacidades necesarias para ser promovidos".

"Muy bien, ¿eso es todo lo que tienen para informar?", interrogó Zeldris.

"No, aún hay más". Dijo Melascula. También nos enteramos de que el exámen se divide en tres etapas, la primera es para recopilar información, la segunda es una especie de prueva de supervivencia y la tercera la cual se lleva acabo un mes después de las dos primeras, suele ser un torneo entre los participantes restantes, delante de una audiencia conformada por civiles, los Kages, Daimyōs, nobles y comerciantes. Con las aldeas tratando de mostrar el potencial de sus shinobis, para que obtengan el favor de los nobles, Daimyōs y comerciantes recibiendo así más misiones para sus aldeas y aumentar la economía de estas".

"Excelente, buen trabajo". Dijo Zeldris. Grairoad, Melascula necesito que vayan a buscar a Chandler, a Cusack y también a ella, y que les digan que tendremos una reunión importante en la sala de reuniones. Ustedes dos igual deben estar presentes. Yo Citaré al resto de nosotros los Mandamientos, a natsume y a Yugito".

"Sí". Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

"Pueden irse".

Y así, las dos se marcharon a cumplir con la orden que les encomendó su líder.

Por su parte, Zeldris caminaba en dirección a la sala de reuniones, mientras usaba la telepatía para comunicarse con el resto de sus compañeros Mandamientos y ahorrándose el buscar a Natsume quien se encontraba con Gowther trabajando en un sello que los tenía a ambos bastante entusiasmados por usarlo en cuanto estuviese terminado y a Yugito la cual se encontraba con Estarossa. Ahora que se ponía a pensar en esos dos, pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos. ¿Será que habrá algo entre su hermano y la rubia?

Bueno, eso no le concernía. Su hermano ya estaba bastante grandesito. y ya sabía lo que hacía. Mientras que sus asuntos personales no interfirieran con sus deberes para con el clan, no le importaba lo que él hiciese con la rubia.

Al llegar a la sala de reuniones, Zeldris pudo observar que solo Drole quien llevaba puesta una muñequera para disminuir su tamaño, había llegado. Sin embargo, minutos después fueron entrando el resto quienes al ya estar todos presentes, posaron sus miradas sobre él.

Sin perder tiempo, Zeldris les explicó el porque los había citado a todos junto con lo que le habían informado Grairoad y Melascula.

"Por cierto, ¿Yugito, qué tan acertada es la información que Grairoad y Melascula recopilaron?", preguntó Zeldris mirando a la rubia.

"Pues, básicamente toda la información es correcta. Los motivos del examen chūnin son realizar el ascenso de los genin de las aldeas a este rango. La idea de los tipos de pruebas es referente a simulación de guerra shinobi, simulando los acontecimientos más comunes en las guerras y misiones, como es la obtención de información, el llevar un objeto de valor a un punto de encuentro específico y lograr salir victorioso en una batalla". Añadió la Nibi Jinchuriki.

Asintiendo pensativo, Zeldris finalmente dijo serio.

"Nosotros participaremos en estos exámenes chunin".

"¡Qué!", exclamaron todos sorprendidos.

"Como escucharon, esta es una excelente oportunidad para estudiar de cerca las habilidades que poseen el resto de las aldeas shinobi". Explicó el pelinegro.

A regañadientes, todos asintieron en acuerdo con el razonamiento de su líder.

"Y ¿Qué identidades tomaremos?, ya que no creo que sea muy inteligente usar las nuestras". Dijo Gloxinia curioso.

Antes de que Zeldris pudiera responder, la mujer que estaba trabajando con Chandler y Cusack se adelantó y dijo educadamente, "si a ustedes les parece, pueden hacerse pasar como miembros de nuestro clan".

"Sí..., esa idea me parece muy buena. Sin embargo, sigue habiendo otro problema, ¿no llamaríamos demasiado la atención de todos con esa acción?", le preguntó Zeldris a nadie en específico.

"¿Y acaso importa, hermano?", dijo Estarossa con toda calma. Hemos estado ocultándonos por demasiado tiempo, y ciertamente yo ya estoy cansado de eso".

El resto igual expresó su inconformidad. Eran el poderoso Clan demonio. Maldición, Ellos no flaqueaban ante nada y nadie. Desde que tomaron Kirigakure las cosas habían estado demasiado tranquilas alrededor, y ya estaban hartos de tanta inactividad. Querían luchar nuevamente. Su sangre de demonio lo pedía a gritos.

"Muy bien. Dijo Zeldris asintiendo en aceptación. En cinco días viajaremos a Konohagakure con diferentes identidades. Formaremos tres equipos shinobi para que nos representen conformados por algunos de nosotros los Mandamientos, Natsume y algunos shinobis de tu clan". Dijo Zeldris posando su fría mirada en todos los presentes hasta llegar a la mujer.

"Muy bien Zeldris-sama". Respondió esta de forma estoica.

"Chandler, Cusack. Ustedes dos se quedarán acargo de Uzushio junto con ella".

"Entendido amo Zeldris". Respondieron los dos tutores al unísono.

"Muy bien, pues con todo ya dicho, pueden retirarse, mañana les diré como estarán conformados los equipos". Finalizó el príncipe demonio.

"Bien". Dijeron todos y así, uno por uno se fueron yendo por su lado, algunos en

parejas, charlando sobre todo lo que se dijo en la recién finalizada reunión.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Más tarde ese mismo día...

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Natsume se encontraba sentada junto a la orilla de la playa mirando las olas chocar una tras otra. Pensaba profundamente en su futuro viaje a Konoha, el lugar que menos le gustaba en el mundo y que había sido el escenario principal de muchas de sus más horribles pesadillas en su infancia.

Ella sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano por una cosa u otra regresaría de nuevo a ese lugar, pero prefirió ignorar esa posibilidad todo este tiempo, hasta ahora...

Sumida en sus pensamientos como estaba, no se percató que alguien más se le unía hasta que esta dio a conocer su presencia al llamarla.

"Hola Natsume-chan".

Ante la suave voz, Natsume volteó a ver quien la había saludado y vio que era Yugito.

"Ah, hola Yugito-chan". Regresó el saludo la joven Uzumaki algo tenue en su expresión normalmente jovial.

"Jummm, se como te sientes Natsume, yo también pasé por lo mismo en Kumo, pero eso ya está en el pasado. Debemos concentrarnos en el presente. Natsume-chan aquí tienes familia que te quiere y un chico que te ama profundamente y todos ellos estarán allí para apoyarte cuando lo necesites. Ya no eres la pequeña niña que ellos podían atormentar cuando querían, ahora eres una fuerte y bella jovencita, que a logrado salir adelante y superar cada uno de los obstáculos que la vida a puesto ante ti. Nunca le des a esos desgraciados el gusto de verte derrotada ante ellos. Se fuerte por ti y todos los que te queremos.

Natsume cerró los ojos, y los abrió con renovada determinación. Tienes razón Yugito-chan, ya no estoy sola, los tengo a todos ustedes conmigo. Esos días en los que me escondía de los habitantes de Konoha por el miedo que les tenía se terminaron. He crecido y me he fortalecido, tengo una gran familia por la cual daría todo y un novio maravilloso que me ama y al cual yo amo de vuelta con la misma intensidad".

"Regresaré a Konoha con la frente en alto, sin doblegarme ante nada y nadie". Terminó la ojiazul con firmesa en su voz.

"Así se habla Natsume. Me alegro que vuelvas a tu jovial estado de ánimo". Dijo Yugito contenta por haber podido ayudar a su amiga.

"Gracias Yugito-chan". Dijo Natsume mirando a su compañera Jinchuriki cálidamente.

"No me lo agradezcas. Para eso estamos las amigas". Respondió la mujer sonriénte. Bueno, ya me voy, no quiero ser mal tercio". Dijo repentinamente esta divertida poniéndose de pie.

"¿A qué te refieres Yugito-chan con lo de no quiero ser mal tercio?", preguntó confundida Natsume.

Pero no fue necesario que la otra rubia junto a ella respondiera, pues ella pudo ver a lo lejos a Gloxinia volando en su dirección.

El ver sus enormes y coloridas alas siempre la dejaba sin aliento, eran tan hermosas.

En cuestión de segundos él se encontraba delante de ella inclinándose para besarla profundamente. Y ella no dudó en corresponderle de igual forma.

Al romper el beso por falta de aire, el le preguntó curioso.

"¿Qué haces aquí tan solaNatsume?"

"No estaba sola, Yugito se encontraba aquí conmigo. Creo que se marchó mientras yo te observaba venir hacia acá". Respondió ella pensativa.

Gloxinia solo asintió como respuesta. "¿Te encuentras bien?, te noté bastante meditabunda desde la reunión que tuvimos hoy por la mañana". Interrogó este preocupado a su novia.

"Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien. Mejor que nunca". Respondió dulcemente la rubia.

"No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso". Dijo el pelirrojo mirando con ternura a su hermosa novia.

Natsume lo abrazó amorosamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Ya es tarde, regresemos al compuesto. Dijo mirando el ya oscuro cielo adornado de brillantes estrellas y una hermosa luna.

"Es verdad. Volvamos". Secundó Gloxinia.

"¿Gloxinia, dormirás conmigo hoy?".

"Si tu quieres que duerma contigo, por mí está bien". Respondió el pelirrojo tranquilo, sin dejar ver su nerviosismo.

"Sí".Dijo Natsume sonriente.

"Bien, pues ya tienes tu respuesta". Dijo simplemente éste divertido.

"Sí, ¡pues, ¡vamos!". Y así la pareja se fue volando hasta llegar al compuesto de los Mandamientos.

Cortando el vínculo mental que compartía con Kurama, Natsume entró con Gloxinia al compuesto. Ambos se encaminaron a la habitación de la hermosa rubia y al entrar a esta, Natsume no tardó en activar los sellos silenciadores que había puesto en ella y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Observando las acciones de su amada novia, Gloxinia le preguntó divertido.

"Dormir no es lo único que haremos esta noche, ¿verdad?"

"Es correcto". Dijo Natsume con voz cantarina, comenzando a caminar sensualmente hacia el pelirrojo quien solo tragó saliva y no puso ninguna resistencia cuando su amada ojiazul lo atrajo hacia ella para besarlo fervientemente.

Poco a poco se fueron moviendo hacia la suave cama de la rubia sin dejar de besarse y al llegar a ella, ambos se dejaron caer en esta con Gloxinia recostado por encima de Natsume.

La ojiazul gemía con placer en el beso, Gloxinia le había mordido suavemente el labio inferior, acción que la hizo abrir levemente su boca permitiéndole al pelirrojo profundizar el beso que ambos compartían haciéndolos explorar con deleite la boca del otro.

Gloxinia dejó la boca de Natsume y comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja mientras que sus manos empezaban a recorrer el cuerpo de su rubia. Llegando hasta los generosos pechos de Natsume, comenzó a masajearlos, escuchando cada vez más excitado los encantados gemidos que ella emitía. Deseando tener un contacto más directo con su amada rubia, Gloxinia le quitó su delgada camisa y su lindo sujetador de encaje color azul oscuro. Con sus dedos índices y pulgares, jugueteaba con sus rosados pezones provocando que sus gemidos aumentaran de volumen. Al mismo tiempo iba trazando un camino de cálidos y húmedos besos desde su delicado cuello, pasando por su clavícula y llegando a sus exquisitos montículos . El pelirrojo dejaba suaves mordiscos y chupetones en cada uno de ellos, saboreándolos como si fueran los más deliciosos caramelos. Atrapó uno de sus pezones con la boca y comenzó a usar su lengua para jugar con el. Un par de minutos después, empezó a hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Natsume sentía que su respiración era errática, el placer que recorría su cuerpo era magnífico, y deseaba desesperadamente sentir más de aquello, así que arqueó su cuerpo contra el de su novio al que pudo notar que se le enganchaba la respiración ante su acción.

La mirada que luego le dio éste llena de deseo y amor la hizo empapar sus bragas más de lo que ya estaban, y cuando su pelirrojo dejó sus pechos empezando a suministrar con besos su abdomen plano,hasta bajar muy cerca de su área más necesitada, su cuerpo ardió con las ganas de tenerlo dentro de ella.

Gloxinia sin perder tiempo, le quitó con rapidez las últimas prendas de ropa que llevaba Natsume dejándola totalmente desnuda, y procedió a repartir otra tanda de besos, mordiscos y chupetones en las largas y cremosas piernas de la chica, subiendo lentamente con cada uno de ellos muy cerca de sus empapados pliegues pero sin llegar a esa parte, solamente deleitándose con degustar las zonas alrededor de estos para frustración de Natsume, que casi tenía ganas de llorar desesperadamente por la tortura a la que la estaba sometiendo Gloxinia.

"G-Gloxinia..., p-por favor". Suplicaba esta entre sensuales suspiros de placer.

Compadeciéndose de su novia al sentir que ya le había tomado el pelo demasiado, finalmente el lindo chico plantó un ligero beso sobre su zona íntima, luego introdujo su lengua lentamente entre sus ya hinchados pliegues, haciendo que la chica se arquease nuevamente y profiriese más gemidos.

Entre las profundas envestidas que le daba éste con su lengua, acompañadas de uno que otro chupetón, no pasó mucho tiempo, para que Natsume tuviera su primer orgasmo el cual la hizo soltar un fuerte grito de éxtasis que si no fuese por los sellos que evitaban que cualquier sonido se escuchase fuera de la habitación, habría despertado a todos los que allí residían.

Ávidamente Gloxinia bebió hasta la última gota de los deliciosos jugos que salieron del cuerpo de su rubia y al siguiente momento él se quitó la ropa que llevaba puesta y se acomodó entre las piernas de Natsume, quien separó gustosa estas, bastante anciosa por lo que ambos sabían que venía.

El pelirrojo alineó justo en la entrada de su novia, su erecto miembro, y poco a poco fue entrando dentro de su estrecha cavidad hasta que se topó con la delgada barrera que confirmaba la virginidad de la rubia.

"Natsume, después de esto no hay vuelta a tras. Si quieres que me detenga, dímelo ahora". Dijo Gloxinia mirando fijamente los hermosos ojos color zafiro que poseía su hermosa novia asiendo un gran esfuerzo por no entrar de lleno a la caliente y estrecha cavidad de esta. Realmente, él no quería que ella le dijera que se detuviera, pues deseaba tanto hacerla suya, pero si ella le pedía que pararan, sin dudar ni un segundo, él lo haría , pues nunca se forzaría en ella.

"¡Oh, diablos no", ¡Continúa!", respondió la bella rubia sin ninguna duda.

"Como tu digas". Respondió el pelirrojo dulcemente, introduciéndose más en la rubia, rompiendo en el proceso su himen, finalmente entrando completamente en ella, pero también, haciendo que Natsume pusiese una leve mueca de dolor.

Gloxinia se mantuvo quieto dentro de su novia, y para distraerla un poco del dolor, se puso a masajear nuevamente sus pechos a la vez que atrapaba sus tentadores lavios, para otro beso profundo.

Sintiendo que el dolor iba desapareciendo, Natsume comenzó a mover sus caderas dándole así la señal a su novio pelirrojo para que empezase a moverse, y así lo hizo éste, mientras que continuaba besando ardientemente a su rubia.

Ante la primera estocada del pelirrojo, ambos gimieron debido al placer cortando su largo beso. Él se movía lentamente dentro y fuera de ella, sintiendo como cada vez que se introducía en su rubia, sus húmedas paredes apretaban su miembro maravillosamente.

Al principio sus estocadas eran lentas, pero ante la insistencia de su novia, Gloxinia puso más velocidad en sus empujes, que los tenían a ambos extasiados por todo el increíble placer que estaban sintiendo.

Natsume gemía ruidosamente retorciéndose en la cama, disfrutando cuando Gloxinia se metía dentro de ella. Inclinándose, besó a su amado pelirrojo con lujuria y amor, enrredando sus dedos en los rojizos cabellos de éste, mientras ambos degustaban cada recoveco de la boca del otro.

Natsume comenzó a mover sus caderas al compás de las de su novio, encontrando sus envestidas más profundas por la nueva fricción. La rubia sentía de nueva cuenta, como una maravillosa sensación iba creciendo en su vientre, su respiración se estaba volviendo más agitada y un fuerte calor invadía cada parte de su cuerpo, finalmente, dichas sensaciones explotaron en todo su cuerpo en un increíble orgasmo haciendo que gritara el nombre de su amado a todo pulmón.

Gloxinia no estaba mejor que ella, pues sus calientes paredes convulsionando alrededor de su miembro, apretándolo con fuerza, lo arrastraron a correrse dentro de su amada rubia, desplomándose ambos agotados sobre la cama, todavía unidos, sin muchas ganas de separarse del otro.

"Te amo Gloxinia". Dijo Natsume plantando un tierno beso en los lavios de su pelirrojo.

"Y yo a ti mi hermosa Natsume". Respondió éste amorosamente acurrucándose más contra su rubia cerrando sus ojos empezando a sentirse adormilado al igual que la ojiazul por sus actividades recientes.

Y en pocos minutos, ambos yacían profundamente dormidos entre los brazos del otro.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

¿Review?


	8. Primer Omake: Derieri-nee-chan

**Pareja Principal:** Natsume (Fem Naru) x Gloxinia.

**Género:** Acción/Aventura/Romance.

**Resumen.**

UA: La pequeña Natsume (Fem Naru), después de tratar de escapar de una turba furiosa, es atrapada, gravemente herida y luego arrojada y abandonada en el bosque de la muerte. Al buscar un lugar donde refugiarse en el bosque, encuentra una extraña cueva y al entrar, lo que se topa allí le cambia la vida para siempre, y hace temblar hasta sus cimientos a las naciones elementales.

Kushina y Minato vivos y Natsume tiene dos hermanos menores.

**Respondiendo Review.**

**Guest:** Awww, ¡muchas gracias!, ¡Que lindo!.

¡Saludos!

**Guest 2:** Siento la tardanza. Ni te imaginas todo lo que sucederá en esos exámenes y lo que realmente tiene planeado Zeldris. XD

¡Saludos!

**W.M King:** la misma y única jeje. A mí me encuentran hasta en la sopa ¡Nishishi!

¡Tus maravillosos comentarios siempre me alegran el día! 😊

Saludos fiel lector.

Favs, Follows y reviews para curar el alma, ¡Gracias a todos los que los han dejado!

¡Nos leemos muy pronto y disculpen la tardanza!

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los anime/mangas usados en este fic son míos, todos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Primer Omake: Derieri-nee-chan

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Natsume caminaba en dirección a uno de los campos de entrenamiento que se encontraban en el compuesto en buen estado que habían hallado al explorar la isla de Uzushio y de la cual los Mandamientos habían tomado posesión.

Éste solo había necesitado un poco de mantenimiento, pero gracias a los sellos especiales de preservación colocados en él, se había mantenido muy bien, lo suficiente para volver a ser habitado.

La pequeña rubia apenas podía creer que ya había pasado un año y medio desde que llegó con los Diez Mandamientos a esta isla y no se arrepentía ni un solo segundo de su decisión. Su entrenamiento iba progresando maravillosamente, Zeldris-sama le enseñaba esgrima, Gowther-sanma le ayudaba con el control de su poder demoníaco y le daba clases teóricas sobre la magia y Derieri-sama la ayudaba a practicar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

"Natsume". Repentinamente escuchó que Melascula-san la llamaba.

La rubia cambió de dirección y caminó hacia la mujer preguntándose mentalmente el por qué era llamada.

"¿Sí, Melascula-sama?"

"Zeldris quiere que vayas lo antes posible a la sala de reuniones". Dijo la pelirrosa.

"Entendido". Respondió la pequeña rubia encaminándose a dicho lugar después de darle las gracias a la demonio.

Al entrar a la sala de reuniones, Natsume vio que solo Zeldris y Derieri se encontraban sentados uno frente al otro hablando. Cuando la vieron de pie en la entrada, Zeldris le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara. Obedeciendo la orden silenciosa, así lo hizo Natsume, y esperó paciente la explicación por parte del príncipe demonio del por qué había sido llamada.

"Natsume, acompañarás a Derieri en una misión. Saldrán inmediatamente".

"Como usted diga, Zeldris-sama". Respondió la pequeña Jinchūriki.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Una hora después, Natsume y Derieri, llegaron volando, con Natsume en la espalda de la pelinaranja, sin ser vistas, a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo pesquero.

Mientras caminaban por las calles del lugar, la ojiazul no pudo evitar ver todo con curiosidad, curiosidad que pronto se convirtió en tristeza al ver a una pequeña familia hablando bastante animados.

La que suponía que era la madre, tomaba a una adorable niña de como unos 4 años de la mano, observándola con mucho amor, de igual modo como miraba al hombre que caminaba a su lado, cargando en brazos a un niño de unos 2 años que jugaba con un lindo animal de felpa.

¿Por qué no pudo tener una relación familiar así con sus padres biológicos, pensaba más deprimida la pequeña rubia. Tampoco ella, nunca tuvo una bonita muñeca o un muñeco de felpa como ese niño, solo Umiko y Namiso recibieron muchos de esos por parte de todo mundo. No era justo.

Kurama, despierto dentro de su jaula, suspiró impotente por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos su kit. El poderoso kitsune tratando de reconfortar a la niña, envió sentimientos de cariño y protección a través del vínculo que compartían, recibiendo emociones de agradecimiento a cambio por parte de la Uzumaki.

Pasando por un conjunto de tiendas, Natsume miró con maravilla infantil a un pequeño kitsune de felpa color rojo que se podía ver a través de uno de los ventanales de una de éstas.

Derieri no pasó por alto ninguna de las reacciones emocionales de la niña desde que llegaron al pueblo, dirigiendo su tranquila mirada hacia lo que había llamado tanto la atención de la pequeña rubia. No se sorprendió del objeto que ella contemplaba con tanto anelo,de por sí, los niños eran atraídos por ese tipo de cosas, y Natsume, siendo todavía una niña, no era la excepción. Pero Natsume no tuvo una buena infancia como el resto de los niños, y seguramente ella nunca obtuvo uno de esos, una vocecita en su mente le recordó.

Decidiendo ignorar a la condenada vocecita en su mente, Derieri continuó con su camino, fingiendo no ver el destello de tristeza que cruzó por los ojos de Natsume al ver por última vez el kitsune de felpa.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Esa noche durante la cena, la ojiazul se mantuvo muy callada. Apenas y prestó atención a las charlas que habían a su alrededor, cosa que no pasaron por alto el resto de los presentes, quienes miraban interrogantes de vez en cuando a Derieri, quien no dijo nada, frustrando a sus compañeros los cuales no querían aceptar que sentían algo de preocupación por el estado de la pequeña Jinchūriki.

Cuando Natsume al concluir la cena, entró a su habitación se llevó una linda sorpresa. El adorable kitsune de felpa que había visto en esa tienda y que tanto había querido, se encontraba sobre su cama.

Rebosante de alegría, Natsume corrió hacia el mullido kitsune de felpa y lo tomó entre sus pequeños brazos. Aunque solo encontró una simple tarjeta con un sencillo Cuídalo bien, escrito al reverso de ésta,, la pequeña rubia ya sabía quien se lo había obsequiado.

Con una tierna sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, Natsume abrazó con más alegría el bonito presente y no lo soltó en toda la noche.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Natsume se topó con Derieri en la entrada del compuesto, de forma impulsiva, la linda ojiazul le dio un rápido abrazo seguido de un alegre "¡gracias Derieri-nee-chan!, y sin dejar que esta reaccionara, ante la repentina acción, Natsume salió corriendo del compuesto dejando tras ella a la pelinaranja tan quieta como una estatua con cara sorprendida.

Al salir de su sorpresa, por más que lo intentó, Derieri no pudo evitar esbozar una imperceptible sonrisa mientras observaba a la pequeña Natsume jugando feliz, fuera del compuesto con su peluche en brazos.

Desde ese día, Natsume se ganó sin saverlo, el afecto de Derieri la cual se ganó el título de hermana mayor honoraria de la pequeña rubia.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

**Fin del Primer Omake.**

**N-A:** Volveremos a la historia en el siguiente capítulo.

**Fin de N-A.**

¿Review?


	9. La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

**N-A:** Advertencia. Hay lemon en este capítulo. Si eres menor de edad, sáltate esa parte.

**Fin de N-A.**

**Pareja Principal:** Natsume (Fem Naru) x Gloxinia.

**Género:** Acción/Aventura/Romance.

**Resumen.**

UA: La pequeña Natsume (Fem Naru), después de tratar de escapar de una turba furiosa, es atrapada, gravemente herida y luego arrojada y abandonada en el bosque de la muerte. Al buscar un lugar donde refugiarse en el bosque, encuentra una extraña cueva y al entrar, lo que se topa allí le cambia la vida para siempre, y hace temblar hasta sus cimientos a las naciones elementales.

Kushina y Minato vivos y Natsume tiene dos hermanos menores.

**Respondiendo Reviews.**

**xirons20:**¡HOLA!, no tengo ningún problema con tus preguntas, al contrario, me ayudas mucho con ellas a tomar en cuenta varios puntos de la futura trama y la trama presente. Respondiendo a tus preguntas:

1\. Mmm, dejaré esta respuesta como una sorpresa XD

2\. Solo me limitaré por el continente shinobi. Si ellos se fuesen a expandir en su reinado más allá de las Naciones Elementales, sería en una secuela de esta historia que dudo mucho en escribir, pero lo pensaré seriamente.

3\. Si, en esta historia tendremos la increíble participación del clan Otsutsuki. Siiii.

4\. Posiblemente sí, Natsume podrá medir los niveles de chacra de los personajes.

5\. Si, me está gustando como me va quedando esta parejita.

6\. Jajajajaja, Ellos no pierden el tiempo XD.

7\. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Naruto puede cambiar el corazón hasta de las personas más malvadas y psicópatas de su anime/manga, y como vez, Natsume tiene ese don en ella :)

Gracias por todos tus reviews . ¡SALUDOS!

**Uzumaki Namikaze Naru:** Gracias por tu review nuevamente.

¡SALUDOS!

Un gran ¡GRACIAS! a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, Favs y Follows, de regalo, hay un nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes.

¡NOS LEEMOS!

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los anime/mangas usados en este fic son míos, todos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Capítulo 7: La Calma Antes de la Tormenta.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni, 6:00 am.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

En Konohagakure no Sato, otro nuevo día iba comenzando y la emoción por los próximos exámenes chunin ya tenían a varios de sus shinobis despiertos y preparándose para un largo día de entrenamiento como se podía ver en el caso de Umiko Uzumaki Namikaze, la cual estaba muy concentrada preparando todo para salir desde temprano para reunirse con sus compañeros de equipo.

Terminando de atar la última venda en su pierna derecha, la pelirroja se encaminó a la puerta de su habitación para irse, no sin darle una última mirada a todo el lugar para verificar que no estuviese olvidando nada, y al confirmar que llevaba todo lo que necesitaría ese día, al fin se marchó. En el pasillo se topó con su hermano mayor, y después de darse los buenos días, juntos caminaron hacia el comedor maravillados por el delicioso aroma del desayuno que su madre iba colocando en la mesa.

Al verlos, Kushina les dio los buenos días con una sonrisa animada, intentando y fracasando en su intento de esconder su tristeza y cansancio, y estos le devolvieron los buenos días, acostumbrados a ver tal semblante en el rostro de su madre con impotencia de no poder hacer nada para regresar una sincera sonrisa en su mirada.

"Buenos días chicos". Saludó el Yondaime a sus hijos, con mejor semblante que su esposa, llegando al comedor, tomando asiento en la cabecera de la mesa luego de darle los buenos días a su esposa acompañado de un amoroso beso en los labios.

"Buenos días Otousan". Dijeron los hermanos al unísono sonriéndole a su padre.

"Me alegra que estén muy dedicados a entrenar duro, dado que en menos de 7 días, comenzarán los exámenes chunin, y participarán muchos genins de otras aldeas que tienen habilidades excepcionales. Dijo Minato mirándo a sus hijos por encima de su plato de arroz al vapor y verduras encurtidas. Por nada del mundo deben confiarse hijos. Dijo serio . Las cosas estarán bastante reñidas ante la llegada de los genins de Kumo, Iwa y Suna. Si por mí fuese, no los dejaría participar hasta el año siguiente para prepararlos más por los peligros implicados en estos, pero se lo importante que es esto para ustedes".

"Su padre tiene razón". Se unió Kushina a la conversación. Habrán shinobis con habilidades excepcionales, y aunque sabemos que los entrenamos muy bien desde pequeños. Pero ni todo el entrenamiento del mundo puede superar la experiencia en batalla a campo abierto. Deberán estar preparados para cada escenario que se les pueda presentar, ya que si no lo están, esto les puede costar el examen, y en el peor caso, la vida". Finalizó la pelirroja mirando con gravedad a sus dos hijos.

Ambos hermanos compartieron una mirada seria ante la advertencia de sus padres.

"Lo sabemos. Dijo Namiso mirando de vuelta a sus padres. Y les prometemos que seremos más precavidos antes, durante y después del momento de la batalla".

"Sí. Añadió Umiko. Seremos menos impulsivos y haremos todo lo posible por pensar antes de actuar".

"Eso me parece bien". Sonrió Minato con orgullo siendo imitado por Kushina.

Con todo dicho, el desayuno de la familia Uzumaki Namikaze transcurrió con calma entre una que otra charla animada y al finalizar esta, Minato se despidió de su familia a cumplir con sus deberes de Hokage, Umiko y Namiso se marcharon a su entrenamiento, y Kushina se dirigió al compuesto Uchiha, pues quedó con Uchiha Mikoto y Hiuga Hanna para salir de compras esa mañana.

De camino al campo de entrenamiento 7, Umiko y Namiso se toparon con el resto de los diez novatos enfrascados en una intensa charla.

"¡Hola chicos!" Los saludó Umiko .

"Umiko, Namiso, buen día". Regresó el saludo Yamanaka Ino, La joven heredera del clan Yamanaka antes que los demás.

"¿Por qué están todos aquí reunidos?" Cuestionó confundido el pelirrojo.

"Charlábamos sobre los exámenes chunin. Sadashi y Sakura nos dijeron que su equipo va a participar". Dijo Inuzuka Kiba, el heredero del clan Inuzuka.

"Pero claro. Kakashi-sensei nos inscribió en los exámenes". Confirmó Namiso con orgullo.

"Entonces todos participaremos. Dijo Nara Shikamaru. Que problemático, pero supongo que eso hace que aumenten las posibilidades de que Konoha gane nuevos chunins".

"¿Mmm? ¿Ustedes también entrarán?"

Exactamente, Namiso". Le dijo Nara Shikamaru bostezando aburrido.

"Nuestro Otousan nos dijo esta mañana que casi todas las cinco grandes naciones shinobi participarán en el examen, por lo tanto, serán bastante difíciles".

"¿De verdad, Umiko?" Preguntó nervioso Akimichi Chouji dejando de comer sus papitas.

"Sí". Dijo la chica pelirroja.

"A mí no me importa quienes sean, haré lo posible por volverme un chunin. Dijo Kiba decidido. ¡Y ya verán chicos, Konoha saldrá triunfante en estos exámenes!". Exclamó éste con emoción.

"¡SÍ! Lo secundaron el resto de los diez novatos muy entusiasmados. ¡NOS CONVERTIREMOS EN CHUNINS!"

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Uzushiogakure no Sato, Compuesto de los Mandamientos.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Gloxinia iba despertando lentamente sintiéndose Completamente relajado. Que cómoda se sentía su cama esa mañana, tan cálida y suave, pensaba el lindo pelirrojo acurrucándose más en ella, pero al escuchar un suave gemido proveniente de ésta tras el movimiento que hizo, sobresaltado, abrió sus ojos, quedándose algo confuso al darse cuenta de que no estaba recostado sobre su propia cama, sino que más bien, se encontraba con la mayoría de su cuerpo recostado sobre un hermoso cuerpo femenino, mientras que sus piernas se entrelazaban con las piernas de la mujer por debajo de él.

Entrando en pánico al no unir bien sus pensamientos por lo adormilado que aún estaba, temiendo lo peor al estar semiconsciente del estado de desnudez en el que se encontraban la chica y él mismo, fue levantando poco a poco su mirada para poder descubrir la identidad de aquella chica relajándose al ver que era Natsume durmiéndo pacíficamente. con tan solo ver el bello rostro de su amada, una por una, las imágenes de sus actividades de la noche anterior fueron llegando a su mente, haciendo que éste se fuese sonrrojando fuertemente como un adolescente al saber como había terminado en esa situación y con quién.

Volviendo a recostar su cabeza sobre la suave curva del delicado cuello de Natsume, sonrió feliz disfrutando de tener así consigo a su rubia.

Observando el cielo desde su posición, se fijó que todavía era bastante temprano, no obstante, pronto tendrían que levantarse de la cama y prepararse para asistir a la reunión en la que Zeldris les diría quienes irían a Konohagakure y también se les informaría de quienes estarían conformando los 3 equipos que participarían en los exámenes chunin. Esperaba ser elegido para ir y que le tocase el equipo en donde estaría Natsume. Lo enfurecía mucho que ella estuviese cerca de esos ningen miserables que la habían maltratado tanto en su infancia, y él no podía esperar para cobrarse cada insulto y golpe que esos malditos le habían dirigido a su mujer.

Sabía que él no era el único, sus demás compañeros Mandamientos igual querían hacer lo mismo, pues cada uno de ellos sentían un fuerte cariño fraternal por su hermosa kitsune que ésta se había ganado apulso durante su estadía con todos ellos, por su alegre forma de ser, el afecto que les fue brindando a cada uno a pesar de lo antipáticos que todos ellos habían sido con ella en su infancia incluyéndolo, ya que, luego de lo que había sucedido con su querida hermanita Gerheade, lo menos que deseaba era formar nuevos vínculos afectuosos con otra persona en un intento de no volver a pasar por el mismo dolor, sin embargo, Natsume desmoronó poco a poco esas fuertes barreras en sus siete corazones, abriéndose paso en éstos de manera contundente, aferrándose a ellos, sin intención alguna de soltarlos, y él estaba muy feliz con eso, puesto que el tampoco tenía intenciones de abandonar ni en lo más mínimo a su amada rubia.

Mmm, la hora del desayuno se iba acercando y ya debía despertar a Natsume..., y ya sabía como lo haría, pensaba Gloxinia con una sonrisa traviesa mirándola.

En tan solo cuestión de segundos, el pelirrojo capturó los labios de la ojiazul en un dulce beso que adormilada, ésta comenzó a responderle.

"Hora de despertar dormilona". Le decía amorosamente Gloxinia a la hermosa ojiazul, entre tiernos besos que a cada momento se iban tornando más apacionados, aunque estos no hacían mucho efecto , pues Natsume se negaba a despertar completamente.

Notando esto, Gloxinia decidió usar otra táctica. Dejando de besar a su chica, se movió suavemente, de modo que quedó con su rostro a la altura de los bien dotados pechos de su novia, y procedió a jugar con su cálida boca con uno de sus pezones provocando que esta se arquease y profiriese un largo gemido sacándole una sonrisa triunfante al pelirrojo.

"¡AAH, GLOXINIA!"

"Oh, veo que ya estás despierta". Dijo éste sin perder su sonrisa dejando el pecho de Natsume por un momento.

"S-sí". Respondió con voz temblorosa y agitada la ojiazul sintiendo como las manos de su novio empezaban a recorrer todo su cuerpo en suaves caricias que despertaban cada terminación nerviosa en el.

"Perfecto. Le susurró Gloxinia sensualmente cerca del oído. Así podremos divertirnos un rato antes de la reunión".

"¿Qué? preguntó esta aturdida por el sueño sin comprender bien lo dicho por el primer rey hada. ¡OOH, GLOXINIA!" Exclamó Natsume nuevamente su nombre con deleite cuando sin previo aviso, éste entró en ella empezando a moverse dentro suyo mientras la besaba entre su hombro y cuello. Él no perdía el tiempo en repartir caricias y besos. Sus manos ansiosas amasaban cada pecho apretándolos provocando jadeos en Natsume

Ella lo aprisionaba con sus brazos y piernas contra su cuerpo balanceando sus caderas acompañando sus envestidas. Con sus uñas arañaba levemente la espalda del pelirrojo, a su vez, su boca se mantenía ocupada dejando chupetones y mordiscos juguetones en el cuello de su novio haciéndolo gemir. En un rápido movimiento, ella giró sus posiciones quedando a horcajadas sobre él sorprendiéndolo.

"Ahora me toca a mí estar arriba". Dijo la rubia con sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo reflejando a los de Gloxinia quien sonrió ladinamente ante lo dicho por ésta de manera tan atrevida.

"No tengo ninguna objeción con eso". Dijo el pelirrojo disfrutando mucho de la intensa sesión de besos que vino luego. Al mismo tiempo, la ojiazul valanceaba sus caderas sobre él, sintiéndolo tan dentro de ella con cada movimiento diciendo su nombre como un mantra entre cada beso, a causa de su caliente miembro golpeando su punto dulce.

Tomando su labio inferior con sus dientes, él se abrió paso con su lengua dentro de su boca explorando hasta el más mínimo recoveco de esta. Ella suspiraba encontrando su lengua con la de él profundizando más el beso. El placer de ambos iba en aumento, y el abrazador calor de la lujuria y el deseo los consumía con cada beso, toque y la increíble euforia al hacer el amor.

Los movimientos de Natsume eran más rápidos al sentir como su inminente orgasmo se formaba en su bajo vientre. Ella se retorcía de placer porque Gloxinia se encontraba dejando mordiscos juguetones y chupetones en sus grandes pechos, al igual que en su cuello y clavícula.

Minutos después los suspiros jadeos y gemidos junto con el choque de piel contra piel cesaron cuando ambos llegaron a su liberación al mismo tiempo yaciendo en la cama dándose lánguidos besos con sus cuerpos cubiertos con una ligera capa de sudor y sus respiraciones algo agitadas, pero con sonrisas satisfechas en ambos rostros.

Natsume fue la primera en levantarse de la cama nada apenada ante su falta total de ropa dándole una maravillosa vista de su voluptuoso cuerpo a Gloxinia desde la cama en la que aún estaba acostado.

Sensualmente Natsume dijo girándose para posar su vista en el pelirrojo. "Vamos a ducharnos Gloxinia. Acompáñame ¿sí?"

"Por supuesto". Le respondió éste con una sonrisa saliendo de la cama también desnudo provocándole un leve sonrrojo a Natsume quien lo miraba con descaro de arriba a bajo.

"¿Te gusta lo que vez?" Le preguntó el antiguo primer rey de las hadas a su rubia cerca del oído haciendo que a ésta la recorriese un escalofrío placentero.

"Sí..., y mucho". Respondió la chica con la voz entre cortada.

La sonrisa del pelirrojo se amplió, pero no dijo nada más, solo sujetó la mano de Natsume llevándola al baño.

Cuando ya solo faltaban 10 minutos para el desayuno, la pareja salió de la ducha luego de un jugueteo rápido, lista para el día. Gloxinia entre risas, tuvo que usar a Basquias en su sexta forma para sanar los arañazos que una apenada Natsume le había dejado tras su ferviente mañana.

Charlando se encaminaron al comedor, donde la mayoría de los demás Mandamientos ya se encontraban, algunos casi durmiendo sobre la mesa como Galand y Estarossa.

Jobialmente Natsume y Gloxinia les dieron los buenos días a todos, recibiendo los mismos saludos a cambio.

Con su llegada, solo faltaban Zeldris y Gowther , aunque eso era normal en las mañanas, Gowther siempre se centraba tanto en sus experimentos, que a menudo perdía la noción del tiempo, y Zeldris era retenido por la llegada de más y más papeleo.

Pobre Zeldris-nii-san. Pensaba Natsume mientras se sentaba alado de Melascula con Gloxinia flotando del otro lado junto a ella.

Los antes mencionados entraron juntos al comedor y pronto, ante la orden de Zeldris, el desayuno fue servido.

"Natsume. Llamó Gowthher a la chica quien lo volteó a ver curiosa.

"¿Sí?"

"Le he dado los últimos toques al sello en el que estábamos trabajando y finalmente está listo para su uso, y con resultados interesantes".

"¿Resultados interesantes? ¿De que tipo?" Preguntó curiosa.

"Como bien habíamos planeado desde el inicio, este sello modificaría el aspecto de una persona a tal grado que este cambio no fuese nada fácil de quitar a menos de que el sello fuese removido de la persona, sin embargo este sello no solo cambia la apariencia de un individuo, también modifica su ADN imitando al de la persona de la que fue extraída la sangre para preparar la tinta".

"¡Maravilloso!, así no solo podrías imitar el aspecto de cualquier persona, igual podrías hacerte pasar por un familiar cercano de ésta". Dijo meditativa Natsume impresionada por los resultados de su creación compartida.

"Efectivamente. Dijo Gowther. Zeldris aquí fue el primero en ver su funcionamiento".

"Debo decir que los efectos del sello me dejaron sorprendido. Y en buen momento, Ya que lo utilizaremos para cambiar nuestras apariencias antes del viaje a Konoha".

Todos asintieron .

Terminando el desayuno, el grupo se dirigió a la sala de reuniones.

Con todos los presentes sentados en silencio espectantes, Zeldris tomó la palabra comenzando a decir quienes participarían en los exámenes y quienes se quedarían en Uzushio.

"El primer equipo estará conformado por Kaito, Hikaru yManami. La persona que actuará como su jounin-sensei será Chinatsu". El equipo recién formado asintió de acuerdo.

"El segundo equipo estará conformado por Melascula, Estarossa y por mí. Nuestro jounin-sensei será Seiichi y por último el tercer equipo conformado por Natsume, Drole y Gloxinia. Los tres se sonrieron. Su Jounin-sensei será Akemi. Grairoad, Yugito y Galand, ustedes dos nos alcanzarán más tarde cuando Nami tenga que viajar a Konoha como Uzukage fingiendo ser sus escoltas".

"Entendido". Respondieron los tres.

"Excelente, en cuanto el resto, 2 horas antes de nuestro viaje nos colocaremos los sellos con la sangre de Nami para tomar la apariencia de los miembros de su clan para acostumbrarnos al cambio, con excepción de ti Natsume".

"Bueno". Dijo Natsume.

"Prepárense bien y empaquen todo lo que vayan a llevar, recuerden que nos vamos en 4 días. Fin de la reunión. Ya pueden irse.

Natsume fue una de las primeras en salir yendo a su habitación para verificar cada sello de su repertorio pensando en cuales sería buenos llevar ya hechos solo para activarlos al instante. Así como ella, el resto día tras día se iban preparando ansiosos por las futuras peleas y su presentación ante las naciones shinobi.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Salto de Tiempo: Cuatro días Después..

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Los tres equipos que irían a Konohagakure estaban de pie frente a las costas de Uzushio despidiéndose de los que se quedarían mientras esperaban a su líder el cual hablaba a un par de metros de distancia con Cusack, Chandler y Nami.

"Como dije con anterioridad, les encargo a ustedes tres el funcionamiento y el bienestar del reino".

"Tenga por seguro que lo haremos, Lord Zeldris". Respondió Cusack con respeto. Los otros dos tras él afirmaron su acuerdo.

"Perfecto. Los mantendré informados de los sucesos importantes que se lleguen a presentar durante nuestra estadía en Konoha. Espero también informes de su parte para mantenerme al tanto de las cosas que lleguen a acontecer aquí".

"Por supuesto, Lord Zeldris. Estaremos en comunicación constante". Respondió Nami con seriedad.

"Excelente. Entonces me despido. Nos veremos en unas semanas".

Los tres les desearon buen viaje al grupo.

"Bien. En marcha".

"Sí". Respondieron todos.

Así, los elegidos para el viaje desplegaron sus alas de materia oscura y emprendieron su viaje Rumbo a Konoha.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Extra 1.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Una pequeña niña pelirroja, con adorables marquitas de bigotes de zorro en sus gorditas mejillas y grandes ojos violeta idénticos a los de su tía gerheade, de 4 años de edad, volaba de aquí y allá buscando algo aburrida que hacer esa mañana.

Curiosa, escuchó unas cuantas explosiones provinientes del jardín, y revoloteando alegremente, se dirigió en esa dirección suponiendo que alguno de sus muchos tíos se encontraban entrenando en los campos de entrenamiento ¡cosa que tenía muchas ganas de ver porque ellos eran muy, muy fuertes, no tanto como su mami y su papi, pero más que los demás!

Llegando a la zona de desastre, porque solo así se le podía decir a lo que estaba viendo, se dio cuenta de que quien entrenaba era su tío Galand.

Ella decidió quedarse ahí flotando, observando encantada la habilidad del Mandamiento al atravesar con su gran lanza los blancos delante de él, pero en eso , Galand falló un tiro y maldijo en voz alta. Sobresaltándose al escuchar una infantil risita, volteó la cabeza hacia la dirección del sonido palideciéndo al ver a unos metros de distancia, a Haruna, la pequeña hija de Natsume y Gloxinia observándolo.

Por favor, rogó desesperado mentalmente el Mandamiento de la Verdad. Que ella no haya escuchado eso último porque si no, estaré más que muerto.

"Haruna, ¿dime por favor si escuchaste lo que dije".

"¿Mmm?, ¡Sí lo escuché!"

Estoy muerto. Pensó Galand llorando internamente.

"Escucha con atención Haruna, por nada del mundo debes decir esa palabra. Decía Galand delante de la niña tras haberse encaminado a donde ésta estaba flotando mirándola seriamente a los ojos.

"¡sí tío Galand!" Respondió la pelirroja tratando de imitar la cara seria del Mandamiento y fallando en ello.

"Muy bien".

"¡Haruna!". Llamó una mujer dentro del compuesto.

"¿Sí tía Hinata?" Respondió la pequeña mirando a la hermosa mujer de pie en la entrada del compuesto a unos metros de ellos.

"Cariño, preparé unas galletas de chocolate, ¿no quieres algunas?".

"¡Claro que sí tía Hinata!"

Esbozando una dulce sonrisa, Hinata dijo. "Entonces vamos".

Haruna asintió volando alado de la ojiperla la cual se despidió de Galand con un gesto de su mano y un asentimiento que éste regresó.

Viendo como se perdían las figuras de Hinata y la de su pequeña sobrina en los pasillos, Galand se tranquilizó a sí mismo pensando que a la niña se le olvidaría la mala palabra al momento, al distraerse con algo más interesante para ella como esas galletas por ejemplo, y más calmado, continuó con su entrenamiento.

A la mañana siguiente se arrepintió totalmente de esa creencia cuando la adorable pelirroja jugando a crear torres con cubos de madera profiriese dicha mala palabra bajo las miradas sorprendidas y horrorisadas de todos sus tíos y ambos padres al derrumbarse una de sus torres más altas cuando intentó ponerle un cubo más.

"¿Princesa?".

"¿Sí papi?".

"¿Quién te enseñó esa palabra?" Preguntó Gloxinia con aparente calma.

"¡Fue el tío Galand!" Exclamó la niña alegremente.

Instantáneamente, todos los presentes fijaron sus furibundas miradas sobre el Mandamiento de la Verdad que intentaba huir lo más discretamente posible de su inminente muerte a manos de sus compañeros y de dos padres absolutamente furiosos.

"¡GALAND!" Gritó el nombre del Mandamiento Natsume muy enfurecida.

Al verse descubierto, Galand salió volando velosmente con todos tras su sangre solo quedando atrás Haruna que no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo y una embarazada Sadashi que reía divertida con sádico placer imaginándose lo que pasaría con Galand cuando fuese atrapado por los coléricos padres de su sobrina.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

**Fin de Extra 1.**

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Extra 2.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Dentro de un vacío lugar cubierto por la oscuridad, se podían escuchar fuertes sollozos desgarradores. En el fondo, se podía ver al emisor de tal llanto de pie delante de lo que parecía una tumba.

"¡Nooo! ¿Por quéeee?" Gritaba trajicamente el enorme Kyuubi.

"¡Esto no pudo haber pasado! ¡no lo quiero aceptar!"

"¡MALDITO GLOXINIAA!, ¡TE ODIOOO!; ¡ALGÚN DÍA ME LAS PAGARÁS!" Gritó con furia el gigantesco kitsune.

En una delicada escritura la lápida adornada con flores delante de Kurama decía. En memoria de la inocencia perdida de mi amada musume. Siempre te recordaré con cariño.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

**Fin de Extra 2.**

**Significado de los Nombres.**

Kaito Significa: Hacia el Mar.

Hikaru Significa: Hombre Cautivador

Manami Significa: Bello Amor y Hermoso Océano.

Chinatsu Significa: Mujer con Carácter Fuerte.

Seiichi Significa: Primer Hijo.

Haruna Significa: Flores de Primavera.

¿Review?


	10. Chapter 10: Reencuentros

**Pareja Principal:** Natsume (Fem Naru) x Gloxinia.

**Género:** Acción/Aventura/Romance.

**Resumen.**

UA: La pequeña Natsume (Fem Naru), después de tratar de escapar de una turba furiosa, es atrapada, gravemente herida y luego arrojada y abandonada en el bosque de la muerte. Al buscar un lugar donde refugiarse en el bosque, encuentra una extraña cueva y al entrar, lo que se topa allí le cambia la vida para siempre, y hace temblar hasta sus cimientos a las naciones elementales.

Kushina y Minato vivos y Natsume tiene dos hermanos menores.

**Respondiendo Reviews.**

**xirons20: **¡HOLA!, disculpa, si es la Hinata que piensas, lo que sucede es que al principio de esta historia puse a votación a quienes querían de pareja de alguno de los mandamientos y Fen Sasuke e Hinata fueron a las que me dijeron los lectores y amigos. Sorry.

**N-A:** ¡Dios!, casi cinco meses para sacar este capítulo y aún no quedó como yo quería. Lo reescribí tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta. Bueno, espero que les guste y que ningún bloqueo de escritor me llegue para el próximo capítulo. Enserio, escribí como 15 extras para el final de los caps para tratar de inspirarme y terminar el cap, pero simplemente esta no llegaba.

**Fin de N-A.**

Un gran ¡GRACIAS! a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, Favs y Follows, de regalo, hay un nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes.

¡NOS LEEMOS!

**Disclaimer:** ninguno de los anime/mangas usados en este fic son míos, todos son de sus respectivos creadores.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Capítulo 8: Reencuentros.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Natsume y compañía habían volado por varias horas sin descansar en dirección a Konohagakure. El sol ya se encontraba alto en el cielo, por suerte, estaban volando lo suficientemente alto como para no ser fáciles de ver por las personas por debajo de ellos. Ya podían ver las fronteras de Hi no Kuni a la distancia, muy pronto llegarían a la aldea.

"Kit". Escuchó Natsume que Kurama la llamaba.

"¿Otousan?, ¿enserio eres tú?, pensé que continuarías aplicándome la ley del hielo por más tiempo". Le dijo la rubia mentalmente al gran kitsune con voz algo triste.

"Mmm, perdóname por eso Kit. No debí ser tan duro contigo. Debo darme a la idea de que estás creciendo en una hermosa mujer y que ya no eres mi pequeña musume. Es solo que me cuesta aceptarlo, pero poco a poco me estoy haciendo a la idea, solo dame algo de tiempo, Natsume". Dijo Kurama.

"Muy bien, Otousan. Trataré de avanzar en las modificaciones para el Hakke no Fūin Shiki (estilo de sellado de los ocho trigramas) para que puedas salir de él siempre que quieras y al fin tengas algo de libertad". Dijo Natsume.

"¡Eso suena excelente Kit!, ¡será agradable estar en el mundo exterior de vez en cuando, después de tantos años de estar confinado a estos sellos!" Respondió Kurama entusiasmado con toda la perspectiva de libertad.

"¡Me alegro, tou-san!" Dijo Natsume sonriendo al sentir los sentimientos de felicidad del gran kitsune haciéndola sentir de mejor ánimo.

"¿Tou-san, ¿crees que nos encontremos a otros Jinchurikis participando en los exámenes Chunin?" Preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

"Es muy posible Kit, aunque será difícil para los ningen detectarlos, ya que estos no suelen usar el chacra del Bijuu que portan, porque se les suele dar la orden de mantener sus identidades en el anonimato para no arriesgarse a que la aldea anfitriona o alguna de las aldeas shinobi participantes intenten secuestrar a su Jinchuriki en un momento de descuido". Dijo Kurama.

"Mmm, me imagino el gran conflicto que habría si eso ocurriese". Dijo la ojiazul pensativa.

"Sería el inicio de toda una guerra entre las aldeas, dando paso a una posible Cuarta Guerra Shinobi, Kit". Dijo Kurama despreocupado.

"Ya veo". Dijo la rubia.

"Escuchen todos. Habló Zeldris en voz alta haciendo que Natsume dejase de hablar con Kurama para prestarle atención. Bajaremos aquí y caminaremos el resto del trayecto. Solo nos quedan como unos 30 minutos de caminata".

"¡Sí!" Respondieron todos al unísono comenzando a decender después de haber comprobado que no hubiese nadie a los alrededores.

Minutos más tarde, todos ya podían ver los altos muros de la aldea. Natsume se sentía algo nerviosa al ver el lugar que solo le traía tantos malos recuerdos, Kurama se mantenía constantemente enviándole sentimientos de apoyo y consuelo. Gloxinia también se dio cuenta del estado de su rubia y se fue a su lado tomándole la mano con ternura gesto que esta agradeció con una hermosa sonrisa, que se ganó un tierno beso departe del pelirrojo.

Al llegar a las puertas de entrada, notaron con una gotita de sudor al estilo anime, que los dos guardias que se suponía debían estar vigilando las puertas de la aldea, estaban profundamente dormidos.

"¡Esto debe ser una broma ¿verdad?" Dijo Drole con voz inexpresiva.

Estarossa soltó una risa divertida por las caras incrédulas que pusieron todos al ver a los guardias dormidos y por el comentario de su compañero Mandamiento.

"Hey, despierten ya!" Los llamó Kaito en voz alta intentando despertarlos, cosa que no funcionó.

"¡Despierten, estúpidos!" Dijo Melascula empezando a enojarse como el resto tironeando a los guardias que seguían sin despertar.

Haciendo honor al legendario carácter explosivo de su clan, Chinatsu se acercó, Tomó uno por uno a los guardias y comenzó a abofetearlos exclamando furiosa: "¡YA DESPIERTEN PAR DE BAKAS!"

El par de Chunin despertaron casi al instante, de forma cómica, ya que al liberarse del fuerte agarre de la furibúnda mujer frente a ellos, casi caen de cara al suelo.

Cuanta incompetencia. Pensó Zeldris enojado mirando a los dos Chunin.

Avergonzados y con las mejillas bastante rojas e hinchadas por las bofetadas propinadas por la ojivioleta, ambos Chunin tomaron rápidamente sus lugares de trabajo.

"Konnichiwa (Buenas tardes). Saludó el Chunin de la izquierda. ¿Ustedes vienen a participar en los exámenes Chunin?"

"En efecto". Respondió Seiichi con voz seria.

El Chunin de la derecha asintió. "Sus papeles, por favor". Pidió éste.

Los tres Jounins entregaron la documentación y el Chunin de la derecha comenzó a revisar cada documento abriéndo muy grandes los ojos, al ver el apellido de cada persona, poniéndose algo pálido.

"¿Sucede algo, Kotetsu?" Preguntó el otro Chunin viendo preocupado la expresión de su compañero.

"Izumo, ¿estoy alucinando o veo gente muerta?, porque simplemente no puedo creer lo que acabo de leer aquí". Dijo el Chunin ahora identificado como Kotetsu en voz baja agitando los documentos entregados por los tres Jounins delante de su amigo.

Irritado por las acciones de Kotetsu, Izumo le arrebató los documentos al pelinegro y se puso a leerlos él mismo, quedando igual de atónito que Kotetsu al leer los apellidos de Chinatsu y compañía, pero lo que lo hizo cambiar su estado atónito por uno de asombro, fue leer uno de los nombres de los futuros participantes de los exámenes Chunin. Uzumaki Natsume... ¿No era ese el nombre de la hija perdida del Yondaime Hokage?

Izumo escaneó a la pequeña multitud frente a ellos con mucho cuidado y ahí la vio de pie alado de uno de los chicos del grupo. Era una hermosa chica de tes clara, de largo cabello dorado asemejando el color del de su padre, atado en una larga trenza baja con unos cuantos mechones enmarcando su lindo rostro delicado, brillantes ojos azules, con una linda y pequeña nariz perfilada, poseía unos suaves labios rosados y tres marcas de bigotes similares a los de un kitsune en cada lado de sus mejillas.

Ésta vestía un kimono de batalla femenino, de color verde oscuro, ajustado a su voluptuoso cuerpo por una faja de color azul, shorts ajustados de color azul oscuro, vendas del mismo color atadas en su pierna derecha sujetando su porta kunai y calzaba unas sandalias de tacón alto.

Dividido entre el asombro y el shock, Izumo tomó cada documento, y los fue sellando uno por uno hasta terminar, después se los entregó a los tres Jounin y les permitió la entrada a la aldea despidiéndose con un: "espero que disfruten su estadía en Konoha".

Confuso por el actuar de su mejor amigo, Kotetsu vio como el grupo entró a la aldea sin notar a la rubia como lo hizo su amigo.

"¡Anbu!" Llamó Izumo.

Al instante, un Anbu con máscara de nezumi (ratón) apareció delante de los dos Chunin.

"Infórmale a Hokage-sama que su hija mayor está aquí en Konoha y que viene con miembros del Creído extinto clan Uzumaki". Dijo éste, asombrando a Kotetsu y al Anbu, aunque éste último no lo mostró por la máscara que llevaba puesta.

El Anbu asintió y desapareció en un shunshin (jutsu del cuerpo parpadeante) dejando a los dos guardias.

"¿Estás cien por ciento seguro de que con ellos iba la hija mayor del Hokage, Izumo?" Preguntó finalmente Kotetsu saliendo de su asombro.

"Hai, no hay duda, la chica rubia que iba con ellos es Uzumaki-Namikaze Natsume, además, en uno de los documentos venía escrito con toda claridad su nombre". Dijo el Chunin mirando a su amigo.

El pelinegro asintió posando su mirada en la entrada de la aldea de forma curiosa, intrigado por todo lo que pasará cuando el Yondaime reciba las alarmantes noticias.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

El Anbu reapareció delante de Minato, quien se encontraba ocupado haciendo el papeleo en su oficina.

El rubio levantó la mirada de los papeles y la posó en el Anbu. "Informe". Dijo Minato serio, pues los Anbu solo aparecían así en caso de alguna emergencia.

"Hokage-sama, se me ha informado que un grupo de Shinobis conformados por miembros del clan Uzumaki y su hija desaparecida acaban de llegar a la aldea".

Los papeles que Minato tenía sujeto en las manos calleron con estrépito sobre su escritorio. El rubio no podía creer lo que le estaba informando su Anbu. Su musume... aquí en la aldea... Después de 8 años de no encontrar ni rastro de ella... y con miembros del supuesto extinto clan de su esposa... ¡Tenía que confirmar esto por si mismo!

"¡Nesumi, tráelos a mi oficina de inmediato!" Ordenó Minato serio, tratando de pensar que hacer ante esta situación.

"¡Hai, Hokage-sama!" Y así el Anbu se marchó en menos de un segundo a cumplir la orden dada por su líder, dejando a Minato con la cabeza hecha un completo caos por el futuro encuentro con su primogénita y las repercusiones que esto traería en toda su familia, en especial con su esposa Kushina.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Con Natsume y Compañía...

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

La rubia se sentía cada vez más molesta, desde que cruzaron las puertas de la aldea, no habían dejado de recibir las miradas atónitas de los Shinobis que pasaban por ahí y las miradas curiosas y en otros casos, de reconocimiento de los aldeanos civiles.

Suponía que no eran tan estúpidos como para no hacer la conexión entre el aspecto de sus compañeros y el de Kushina-san y sus dos hijos.

Todos, excepto ella, tenían el típico cabello rojo que caracterizaba a los miembros del clan, al igual que ojos que iban desde el color violeta, al color rojo carmín oscuro, casi marrón.

Le divertía un poco que ahora todos los demás Mandamientos parecían los primos o hermanos de Gloxinia. Era raro verlos con esa apariencia.

De nuevo su atención fue puesta en la gente del pueblo y en el pueblo mismo. Como detestaba estar ahí nuevamente, cada rincón, cada cosa, cada persona, le recordaban su amarga infancia. Nada le gustaría más que destruir todo este maldito pueblo con un par de Bijuudamas bien lanzadas y verlo arder hasta que solo quedasen las cenizas.

Poco a poco, Natsume comenzó a escuchar susurros entre las personas. Todos ellos empezaron a centrar sus miradas sobre ella. A medida de que continuaban caminando por las calles de la bulliciosa aldea, los susurros aumentaban de intensidad y volumen a tal grado que casi podía alcanzar a escuchar lo que decían los idiotas aldeanos.

"Esa chica rubia, se me hace conocida..." Decía uno.

"Hai, a mí también..." Le respondía otro.

"Espera..., ¿esa chica rubia no es la mocosa demonio?" Dijo uno de los Shinobis en voz alta, siendo escuchada por todos los que se encontraban en las cercanías incluyendo a Natsume, los Mandamientos y los miembros del clan Uzumaki los cuales fijaron sus frías miradas en el estúpido hombre el cual se puso pálido tanto por las miradas que se le eran dirigidas por los antes mencionados, como por el recuerdo de la enfurecida Uzumaki Kushina, unos años atrás, cuando golpeó a una pulpa sanguinolenta a varios de los Shinobis que agredieron a Natsume.

Repentinamente, Natsume y los demás se pusieron en guardia ante la inesperada llegada justo frente a ellos, del Anbu enviado por Minato.

"Saludos Shinobis del Clan Uzumaki. Habló el Anbu educadamente. Por órdenes del Yondaime Hokage, se me a enviado a escoltarlos lo más pronto posible a su oficina para reunirse con él".

Seiichi, quien había sido el elegido para ser el Jounin encargado de liderar el grupo por orden de Zeldris, tomó la palabra después de compartir una mirada con el grupo. Todos sabían que esto sucedería, no obstante, no pensaron que sería tan pronto.

"Muy bien, dirige el camino". Dijo Seiichi con voz seria, sabiendo ya de antemano lo que iba a responder si se fuese a dar este caso.

Natsume respiraba profundamente para tranquilizar sus nervios, dentro de poco vería nuevamente a su ex-padre y muy probablemente al resto de su una vez familia, ¡Oh que alegría! Pensó sarcásticamente. Prefería pasar un año entrenando sin descanso con Zeldris-nii-san (y vaya que dichos entrenamientos solían ser una total tortura) que ver de nuevo a los Uzumaki-Namikaze.

La rubia Jinchuriki sintió un suave apretón en su mano derecha, justamente la mano que sostenía el Mandamiento del Reposo.

"Tranquila mi hermosa Natsume, recuerda que estamos aquí contigo, que estoy aquí contigo y que nunca te dejaremos sola, ni permitiremos que nadie te haga daño, tienes nuestro apoyo incondicional". Dijo Gloxinia en voz baja, cerca del oído de la ojiazul para solo ser escuchado por ella.

Natsume le sonrió dulcemente al pelirrojo. "Arigato, Gloxinia-kun. Me hace sentir muy feliz y segura, te amo".

"Yo también te amo, mi hermosa Kitsune". Le respondió éste dándole un beso en los labios a Natsume, sin importarle que todos los estuviesen viendo siendo tan cariñosos el uno con el otro.

Feliz, la ojiazul soltó la mano de Gloxinia, para sujetarse totalmente a su brazo. Así continuaron todo el camino hasta llegar a la oficina del Namikaze.

El Anbu tocó la puerta anunciando su llegada y el rubio les permitió la entrada. Si el Yondaime estaba sorprendido al ver a todos los pelirrojos y a su hija, no lo demostró.

"Les doy la bienvenida a Konoha". Dijo el hombre con una cordial sonrisa pasando su mirada algo incrédula sobre cada uno de ellos, mirando con sorpresa a algunos y deteniéndose por último sobre ella, quien le devolvió la mirada con frialdad.

Minato solo pudo pensar una cosa al ver la fría mirada que le dirigía Natsume. Presiento que esto va a terminar muy mal.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Ubicación Desconocida, Amegakure no Sato.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Seis personas estaban reunidas en una oscura sala. Dichas personas llevaban largas capas negras con nubes rojas, estos eran los restantes miembros de la misteriosa organización conocida como Akatsuki, la cual era conformada por puros Shinobis de rango S que desertaron de sus respectivas aldeas y que tienen como meta capturar a los nueve Bijuus y con ello, formar al Bijuu más poderoso de todos, que los ayudará a traer la paz al mundo Shinobi.

"Hemos perdido a tres miembros de la organización. Comenzó a hablar el líder del grupo. Y todavía no tenemos idea de quien o quienes fueron los responsables de estas pérdidas. Desde hoy, comenzaremos a buscar nuevos reclutas para llenar los puestos sobrantes y así podamos reanudar la captura de los Bijuus faltantes. Y con respecto a las investigaciones para conocer quienes fueron los responsables de la muerte de los restantes miembros, Konan y yo nos encargaremos de esa tarea. Por el momento, volveremos a trabajar como mercenarios. Ah, y por cierto, manténganse alejados de Kirigakure".

"¿Por qué no nos debemos acercar a Kirigakure, Líder-sama?" Preguntó Kisame Hoshigaki un Shinobi renegado de dicho país y también un ex miembro de kiri no shi shinobigatana nananin shu (los siete ninjas espadachines de la niebla).

"porque todos los que viajan a esta aldea desaparecen sin dejar rastro. No sabemos que o quien está haciendo esto, así mismo, nos hemos enterado de que una poderosa barrera está rodeando Kirigakure, evitando todo acceso a esta zona. Informó Pain serio. Es por eso que les prohíbo acercarse a Kiri , almenos hasta que podamos saber que es lo que está ocurriendo".

"Entendido, Líder-sama". Dijeron todos al unísono .

"Calculo que dentro de un mes tendremos a los tres nuevos miembros de la organización. Si todo sale bien, cuando concluyan los exámenes Chunin en Konoha, y los Jinchurikis participantes estén viajando de regreso a sus aldeas, aprovecharemos a capturarlos". Dijo el poseedor del Rinnegan .

Todos asintieron.

Con eso, Pain finalizó la reunión, y cada Shinobi se marchó del lugar exceptuando a Konan.

"Estás preocupado, ¿no es así?" Dijo la bella mujer .

"Más bien molesto, Konan, ya que al no poder entrar a Kiri, no podemos capturar a los Jinchurikis del Sanbi y elRokubi. Tendré que hacer algo cuanto antes, ya se han retrasado lo suficiente nuestros planes con la pérdida de Kakuzu, Hidan y Zetsu".

"Efectivamente". Dijo Tobi apareciendo sorpresivamente integrándose a la conversación haciendo que Konan y Pain se tensaran.

"Confío que este molesto imprevisto pueda ser solucionado lo antes posible". Dijo el hombre, mirando a la pareja. A ninguno le pasó por alto el leve tono de amenaza incluido en la voz del Uchiha, cosa que los hizo ponerse a la defensiva.

"Lo será, ¿verdad Konan?"

"Así es". Le respondió con voz seria escondiendo lo tensa que estaba, la peliazul a su amigo, sin dejar de observar a Tobi con frialdad.

"Perfecto, espero buenos resultados pronto". Dijo éste obteniendo asentimientos de Pain y Konan antes de desaparecer del lugar, pues tenía muchas cosas que hacer, como verificar la ubicación del resto de los Jinchurikis.

Ambos Akatsuki solo bajaron la guardia al confirmar que efectivamente Tobi ya se había marchado.

"No confío en lo absoluto en ese hombre". Dijo Konan con disgusto.

"Yo tampoco. Le respondió Pain. Pero no nos queda más que soportar su desagradable presencia hasta que podamos deshacernos de él permanentemente".

"Lo sé". Fue lo único que respondió Konan seria.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Ese Mismo Día en Tetsu no Kuni (País del Hierro).

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

En una blanca habitación de hospital, un joven dormía profundamente totalmente inconsciente de sus alrededores. Varios tubos delgados estaban conectados a su cuerpo, y en estos diferentes líquidos eran transferidos a dicho joven de aspecto bastante demacrado sobre la cama.

Silenciosamente, la puerta de la habitación donde el joven descansaba se abrió y un anciano vestido con un kimono morado entró en esta y posó su tranquila mirada en el joven dormido preguntándose lo que había ocurrido con él.

Hace unos tres días, el chico había llegado a la aldea en muy mal estado. Tenía Graves signos de deshidratación e Inanición, así mismo, él se encontraba mal herido y se podía notar a simple vista que esas heridas estaban mal curadas y apunto de estar gravemente infectadas.

En lugar de buscar ayuda médica, el joven Shinobi había pedido con desesperación hablar con él diciendo que tenía que informarle algo bastante grave que podría poner en peligro a todo el continente elemental.

El Samurai que lo encontró a las afueras de la aldea dudó en llevarlo ante él, pero al ver la desesperación en el chico cedió finalmente, aunque demasiado tarde, puesto que cuando al fin lo llevaron ante él, el joven no aguantó y finalmente sucumbió ante su mal estado, teniendo que ser llevado de emergencia al hospital de la aldea para ser tratado con urgencia.

Desde entonces, el adolescente había estado inconsciente, sin dar señales de despertar.

Mifune (así se llama el anciano) suspiró. Solo le quedaba esperar a que el joven despertara, con la esperanza de que el urgente mensaje que quería darle no fuese entregado demasiado tarde...

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Extra 1.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Natsume miraba incrédula la escena frente a ella. No podía creer que Gloxinia le estuviese haciendo esto... no podía creer que él la hubiese traicionado haciendo lo impensable...

Tembló de rabia y caminó directamente hacia el pelirrojo, quien al darse cuenta de que había regresado y visto lo que había hecho, palideció del miedo.

"N... Natsume... n... no es lo que tu piensas..."

La rubia, sin decir nada, continuó avanzando hacia él prácticamente asesinándolo con la mirada.

Gloxinia tragó audiblemente. Pensaba y pensaba como salir de esta, pero nada se le venía a la mente y el tiempo se le terminaba.

Resignado al ver que Natsume ya se encontraba delante de él, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió.

"¡Lo siento Natsume..., en verdad lo siento!, n... no pude resistirme. Era tan tentador... y yo fui débil... ¡Por favor no me mates!"

Natsume, compadeciéndose rápidamente del pobre pelirrojo, abrazó al mandamiento y le dio un beso en los labios degustando en estos el sabor de su comida favorita.

"Está bien Gloxinia, te perdono, ¡pero no vuelvas a comerte mi amado ramen!"

"Te prometo que no lo volveré a hacer, mi Natsume". Dijo éste devolviéndole el beso.

A un lado de la mesa del comedor en el que Natsume y Gloxinia estaban, Drole miraba la escena rodando los ojos.

Tanto drama por un tazón de ramen, pensaba el Mandamiento de la paciencia negando con la cabeza y optando mejor por comerse su plato de cerdo asado ignorando a la pareja.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

**Fin de Extra 1.**

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Extra 2.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

El silencio reinaba en el lugar. Dos de las personas que allí se encontraban no se dejaban de ver con desafío. Ya llevaban ahí más de media hora, pero ni uno ni el otro cedía ante la tensa atmósfera. Era una lucha constante de dos fuertes voluntades. A su alrededor, el resto de personas presentes soltaban risitas de vez en cuando por la divertida escena. Cada vez que esto sucedía, el mayor de los dos fulminaba a la persona con la mirada silenciándola, aunque eso no detenía las miradas divertidas que les eran lanzadas.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más, el mayor suspiró en derrota. Él no podía creer que estuviese cediendo ante los caprichos de su pequeña hija menor de 8 meses de edad. Zeldris no tuvo más opción que hacer a un lado el plato con puré de zanahoria y en su lugar, colocar un pequeño plato con puré de manzana delante de su hija, la cual desinfló sus sonrosados mofletes, quitó su ceño fruncido y aplaudió encantada entre risas alegres al ver su comida favorita.

Con una mueca de fastidio, el pelinegro recordó como empezó todo esto. Ese día, él y Sadashi habían tomado a cada uno de los gemelos para darles de comer, cosa que para la suerte de su esposa, no era difícil de hacer con su hijo mayor que terminó su almuerzo sin ningún problema a diferencia de su hermana, pues Sadashi había querido que Satomi comiese algo diferente al puré de manzana, comida a la que su hija era muy aficionada, a tal grado que era lo único que le gustaba comer, aparte del puré de calabaza. Este día habían decidido probar cambiar el menú de su hija menor, dándole puré de zanahoria en lugar de puré de manzana o calabaza, pero su terca hija se había negado a tan siquiera probarlo.

Era más fácil darle de comer a su hijo mayor, pues él no era melindroso con la comida a diferencia de su adorable pequeño dolor de cabeza.

"Zeldris-oji-san, si Satomi-chan no se va a comer el puré de zanahoria, ¿me lo puedo comer yo?" Preguntó educadamente la única niña de su hermano Estarossa, la pequeña Koneko.

"Claro, Koneko". Dijo Zeldris cansado.

La niña sonrió y tomó el plato, y cuando iba a tomar su primera cucharada de puré, Satomi comenzó a lloriquear estirando sus diminutas manitos en dirección al plato de puré de zanahoria diciendo "¡no, mío!" Una y otra vez.

Riendo, la pequeña rubia se acercó a Satomi con el plato de puré de zanahoria, tomó una cucharada y cuidadosamente se la dio a la ojiverde quien luego de fruncir por unos segundos el ceño al probar el nuevo alimento, sonrió pidiendo más a lo que Koneko le dio otra cucharada, y otra hasta que se terminó todo el puré.

Zeldris solo miraba a su hija con exasperación mal disimulada sacándole más risas a su hermano Estarossa y a su esposa Yugito, quienes desayunaban con el resto de sus tres hijos.

Pobre Zeldris. Si tantos problemas tenía con el fuerte carácter de su hija ahora que solo era una bebita, ya se podían imaginar los dolores de cabeza que la pequeña le daría al Mandamiento de la Piedad cuando ésta fuese toda una adolescente.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

**Fin de Extra 2.**

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Extra 3.

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

Zeldris se sentía de buen humor, había terminado temprano el papeleo y tenía el resto del día libre. Tranquilamente, el azabache se encaminó fuera del compuesto para tomar un poco de aire fresco solo para que al llegar, viese una extraña escena.

Por la calle ubicada frente al compuesto, de lado derecho, venían Natsume y Gloxinia con sonrisas victoriosas montando un par de zorros del tamaño de un caballo. La pequeña rubia también llevaba una bandera sujeta a un lado del enorme zorro con la imágen del Kyuubi dibujada en esta.

Tras el Mandamiento del Reposo y la niña de 10 años, la secundaban un grupo de pequeños zorros que llevaban a sus espaldas, atados y amordazados a Drole, Estarossa (quien parecía disfrutar el viaje, pues iba tranquilo de la vida), Grairoad y Monspeet junto con varios niños pelirrojos. Finalmente, cerrando la procesión venían Derieri, Galand, Melascula y más niños Uzumaki cabalgando zorros propios.

El joven verdugo parpadeó una vez, y luego otra, y la escena no cambió. ¿Qué diablos?

"Natsume". Llamó el azabache a la pequeña rubia, quien lo miró feliz luego de detener con una orden de su pequeña mano la procesión.

"¿Hai, Zeldris-nii-san?" Dijo ésta.

"Se puede saber, ¿Qué están haciendo?" Preguntó el chico observando a todos confuso.

"¡Estamos jugando a la guerra, Zeldris-nii-san. Y como nosotros ganamos, estamos llevando al bando perdedor a las mazmorras". Respondió Natsume sin perder su sonrisa.

Zeldris solo se quedó ahí de pie, mirando inexpresivo al grupo delante suyo y negó con la cabeza. "Bien..., continúen con su juego, y traten de no destruir nada". Fue lo único que dijo éste con voz calmada.

"¡Hai, Zeldris-nii-san! Respondió la rubia. ¡Andando!" Le dijo Natsume al grupo, que tras la orden, reanudaron la marcha despidiéndose felizmente de el Mandamiento de la Piedad.

Zeldris se masajeó el puente de la nariz y dio la vuelta de regreso al compuesto. Realmente, ahora le vendría muy bien una relajante taza de té...

**NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto NanatsuXNaruto**

**Fin de Extra 3.**

Hijos de Zeldris y Sadashi.

Shuichi y Satomi. Ambos tienen 8 meses de edad y Shuichi es el mayor de los gemelos, él tiene el cabello negro azabache y ojos color negro como su madre, y Satomi tiene el cabello negro azabache y ojos color verde esmeralda como su padre.

Hijos de Estarossa y Yugito.

Koneko: 7 años, es la mayor. Es rubia y de ojos color azul.

Edric: 5 años. Tiene el cabello color gris platinado como su padre y ojos de color azul.

Yusei: 2 años, es el menor de los tres hermanos. Tiene el cabello gris platinado y ojos color verde.

Hija de Natsume y Gloxinia.

Haruna: 5 años, pronto tendrá un hermano o hermana. Tiene el cabello rojo como su padre, y los ojos violeta al igual que su tía Gerheade y marcas de bigotes de zorro como su madre.

**Significado de los Nombres.**

Kaito Significa: Hacia el Mar.

Hikaru Significa: Hombre Cautivador

Manami Significa: Bello Amor y Hermoso Océano.

Chinatsu Significa: Mujer con Carácter Fuerte.

Seiichi Significa: Primer Hijo.

Akemi: Poético nombre que significa "belleza de la madrugada".

Shuichi significa: "nacido el primer hijo" y "buen gobernador".

Satomi significa: belleza inteligente.

Koneko significa: Gatito.

Edric: de origen inglés, significa gobernante próspero.

Yusei significa: tranquilo, apacible.

Haruna Significa: Flores de Primavera.

¿Review?


End file.
